Moving On
by angeractress11
Summary: A month after the incident in Spokane and Eddie is still traumatized from it. He lives his life emotionless and craving to be bitten again. What will happen when he runs into Mia and falls for her?
1. Catching up with Eddie

**Hey there! Okay so, my first story, here it is. The first chapter is kinda short, I know. But, I want to see if anyone likes it and if anyone does, then I will continue writing the story and will write much longer chapters next time. So, review if you like it, review if you don't. Tell me any ideas you have and thank you for reading. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE AMAZINGLY TALENTED RICHELLE MEAD! ALL PROPS GO TO HER FOR COMING UP WITH THEM. :)**

**Eddie's POV**

I lay in my bed, unable to fall asleep. Spokane had damaged me in so many ways. Since then, I wasn't ever the same. It had been one month. One month should have been long enough to recover from the disaster also known as Spokane, but I couldn't. Memories were still fresh, and I still craved for someone to bite me, to drink my blood and give me that intoxicating feeling once more. Rose told me the craving would eventually go away, but so far it hadn't. Nothing was better. Mason, my best friend was gone, dead and the only rush of emotion I got was when I saw someone being bitten.

I slid out of my bed and changed into my guardian uniform. I walked outside and saw Rose weeping quietly to herself. I approached her. "May I ask what's wrong?" I questioned.

"I miss him Eddie, I can't forget about watching him trying to save me, and me failing to save him from death," she said.

"Rose it wasn't your fault, he was too concerned with saving you to focus on what he was doing. I miss him too, but we have to try our hardest to move on," I replied. I noticed what a hypocrite I sounded like at that moment. I was telling Rose to move on, when I hadn't moved on myself, and she knew it.

She looked up at me and said, "Look, neither of us has moved on and we really desperately need to. We need to get away. We could go to the Royal Court, Lissa has to meet with the Queen in a few days and she's allowed to bring some friends along. Mia will be there and maybe we can catch up with her. Eddie, you are like a brother to me and I can see that you are hurting, give this a try. Will you come to court?"

I gave Rose the best smile that I could come up with and replied, "Sure that would be a great idea." She smiled slightly; we made plans, and then walked off.

I actually was excited to see Mia. She had gone through the same stuff as us, and I wanted to see how she was coping. We boarded the plane the next day and soon enough, we landed at the royal court. We got the grand welcome, but I could tell Rose was feeling the same as me, anxious to see Mia. Lissa started rambling on about seeing the queen and the other royals but at that moment Rose spoke up, "Actually Lissa, Eddie and I were wondering if we could pay a visit to Mia first."

Lissa looked at Rose in surprise. Rose stared back at her with a begging look on her face. Lissa sighed, "Okay Rose, you and Eddie have permission to go visit her." I remembered just then that Lissa wasn't the biggest fan of Mia, but I quickly thanked Lissa and followed Rose to wherever Mia was. We walked by several corridors until finally; a beautiful, familiar blonde water user ran up to hug us with a smile on her face. It was just then that I smiled, I mean really smiled since Spokane.

**Mia's POV**

I stared at the two faces in front of me. How could they look so different from one month ago? They looked, worn. Rose didn't seem to have her usual confident attitude and although Eddie was still extremely handsome, he had giant bags under his eyes that showed how little sleep he must have been getting. Spokane had really been rough on them; it had been rough on all of them. I still had nightmares that jolted me awake about Spokane. I shuddered thinking about everything. Eddie noticed, and gave me a look of complete understanding.

I soon pretended to be happy and perky again. "So oh my gosh aren't you guys excited to be in the Royal Court? There are so many parties and it's going to be so much fun," I gushed.

"You don't have to pretend in front of us Mia," Rose saw through my mask immediately.

I sighed. "It's been really hard without anyone to talk to," I admitted. "I mean at least you guys have each other to deal with stuff; here at court there are times when I feel horrible." They both gave me looks of pity. "But I don't want your pity; I can deal with all of this. Here I can practice more offensive magic, I'm really learning a lot." I smiled.

"That's great! Mia, I'm so glad you are finding a way to put your powers to a good use," Rose exclaimed. I smiled at her.

"Rose, we have a lot of catching up to do! But I have to go help out with cleaning and stuff, I'll talk to you both later!" "Okay see you later!" Rose slowly walked away.

Eddie remained standing by me. He looked into my eyes, and I could see all of the pain he was going through. "It was really nice seeing you Mia," he said with a genuine smile.

He then pulled me into a soft hug. I could feel his strong dhampir muscles through his thin white t-shirt. I gazed up at him. "It was nice seeing you too," I softly replied as he let go of me and walked away with Rose.

**So, thanks for reading! I would greatly appreciate a few reviews if you have the time :) If I get reviews on this, then I shall keep writing this story. If no reviews, it may have to come to an end. Thank you :)**


	2. False Flirtations?

**Hey again! I just wanted to say, thank you for the reviews, I really liked hearing what you guys thought of the story. Thank you so much for reading and for reviewing. :). Well anyway, This chapters longer and i'm hoping to write an even longer chapter for chapter 3. I also have decided that i'm going to write another story, but i'm thinking I might still continue this one! **

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to the fabulous Richelle Mead. I kind of wish I owned every single one of these characters, but I don't. However, there are a few new characters that I made up that I do own :)**

**Oh, and I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I try to do my best to proofread, but I can be a fail at it sometimes. **

**Eddie's POV**

Mia Rinaldi. I thought of the gorgeous moroi that I had just held in my arms. I wanted to kiss her so badly! She was too good for me, with her perfect face and shining smiley eyes. I looked back and saw her standing where I had left her, frowning. Could she have wanted that kiss as much as I did? I dismissed that thought, knowing that Mia could never have feelings for a guardian. I walked off with Rose still thinking of Mia.

I thought about her all day. I simply couldn't get her off my mind. Rose approached me, "Okay, so what's up? Why have you been in a daze all day?"

"I don't know. I can't concentrate on anything I guess," I replied.

Rose looked at me and then asked, "Does this have anything to do with Mia?" I looked at her in shock, how did she know? She smirked at my shocked face and continued, "Well, there happens to be a party tonight and Mia just might be there." My face lit up at the thought of seeing Mia again. Rose noticed this and said, "Just be careful Eddie, I don't want any hearts broken." I gave her a quick nod and walked away to get ready for this so-called party.

Rose stopped to pick me up for the party at nine. She was wearing a very revealing red cocktail dress and her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders. I immediately decided I couldn't let her go out looking like that. "Rose, you can't wear that. It's too revealing," I stated.

She glared at me, "Sorry Eddie, I can wear what I want. But what are you wearing?"

I had on the same white t-shirt from earlier and some jeans. "What?" I asked defensively.

She just looked at me and replied, "Your dressed perfectly for a rock concert but for a party? No way. Here, let me see all of your clothes." I walked her over to my suitcase and she picked out in what her words was "the perfect outfit". I took her arm in mine, and we walked to the party.

The party was the craziest I had ever seen. Probably every dhampir and Moroi that I had ever met was here, plus more. I had no idea how I was going to find Mia. All of a sudden, I heard a loud scream. I ran towards it. Three Moroi guys were surrounding a Dhampir girl. "C'mon Mandy, what's wrong? I thought since your sister was a blood whore, you wanted to be one too," one of the guys mocked. I had never seen any of them before, but I felt horrible for the girl, Mandy. I quickly was about to walk in and save her when someone else did. An attractive blonde girl in a short blue mini dress marched over to where the girl was standing, and tried to guide her away from the guys. I soon realized that the blonde girl was Mia. The guys looked at Mia in shock.

"If you could please step aside, that would be wonderful," Mia said sweetly.

The guys just laughed to each other. "Look here, there's another girl who wants to join the blood whore party. Hate to break it to you sweetie, but you are a Moroi," one of the jerks said.

Another one of them stepped toward Mia, "Hey it's not a big deal, I'll still show you a good time." He looked at her with what he probably thought was a seductive look.

"Step away," Mia growled, but he didn't. He moved closer and closer to Mia until his lips were on top of hers. She pushed him back, but he just came closer and closer.

I stepped forward, "She said step away!"

The guy looked at me with interest. "Who are you? Do you speak for blondie? Are you her boy toy?" he mocked. I stared at him with anger and then I shoved him.

He hit the ground and I said, "Don't ever touch Mia, me, or any of my friends, ever!" I punched him in the jaw and he scowled.

"Fine, go back to being blondie's blood whore. I hope you have fun."

I was about to punch him again, but Mia held me back. "He's not worth it. Let's just go." I sighed and we started to walk away when the two other guys came toward me. I punched them and defended myself as long as I could, but I was outnumbered.

"Here's what you get for punching Riley, and ruining our fun," one said as he punched me in the gut. I fell down on the ground and Mia looked at me with concern. They continued to punch me, and then all of a sudden, water came out of people's glasses and splashed onto the guys heads.

"What the heck?" one of them muttered as he wiped the water off of his face. The water gave me just enough time to get up and start fighting again. I grabbed both of their heads and clashed them together. They both collapsed holding their heads.

"We will be going now," I smirked as I escorted the girls out of the crowd. The Mandy girl hugged me and then started sobbing. Mia remained silent.

"Mandy, how about we walk you to your room?" Mia suggested. Mandy leaned onto my shoulder and nodded while crying. I awkwardly patted her head. We walked her up to her room and said our goodbyes to her.

"Thank you so much Eddie, you are like my savior," she said. Mia rolled her eyes.

"If you're going to thank anyone, thank Mia, she was the one who defended you in the first place," I pointed out.

"Thanks Mia," she grumbled quickly. Mia slightly smiled back. "Thank you so much again Eddie," she gushed. She waved flirtatiously and then walked away into her room.

"You're my savior Eddie," Mia imitated Mandy perfectly. I chuckled. Was Mia jealous? I quickly dismissed the thought.

I looked into Mia's eyes and said, "Thank you Mia, for the water thing. You saved me."

She looked shocked. "How did you know that was me?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I just, knew." She smiled at me and I leaned my head toward hers.

I was about to kiss her, when she pulled away. "I'm sorry Eddie, I can't," she said.

"Why not?" I asked, confused. Maybe she didn't like me. Maybe I had been imagining her gazing into my eyes.

She sighed and replied, "Because I have a boyfriend."

**Mia's POV**

The party was wonderful. I was having fun, I had the perfect dress, and I was forgetting about my problems for a night. I danced while I waited for Eddie and Rose to come. All of a sudden, I heard a scream. These jerks were picking on a Dhampir girl, saying things about her being a blood whore. I instantly felt bad for the girl, and stepped over to help her. I started to move her away from the guys, when they blocked my way.

"If you could please step aside, that would be wonderful," I said to them in what I thought was a fairly polite voice.

One of them called me a blood whore, and the other started hitting on me. I told him to step away, but he wouldn't. Each time he stepped closer to me, my mind screamed out in fear. He wouldn't stop. Then, Eddie stepped forward. I blushed as he defended me. He was so handsome with his tousled hair, dreamy muscles, and gorgeous eyes. Soon, he was throwing punches. He was so strong. He knocked the guy to the floor.

Soon, the guy was knocked out, but the other two guys were approaching him. He managed to last for awhile, but these guys had clearly fought before. They smacked him to the ground and took turns punching him. I knew I had to do something. I saw people around me with glasses of water in their hands. I knew what to do.

I lifted the water from the cups, and splashed water all over their heads. It gave Eddie just enough time to get up and smack their heads together. They fell down, and Eddie led us out of the crowd.

Mandy started sobbing, and I rolled my eyes. She obviously hadn't been in a situation with real danger before. She clung to Eddie like if she let go, the world would explode. I don't know why, but it really annoyed me. She thanked Eddie with almost too much enthusiasm, and quickly thanked me. She said goodbye, and waved flirtatiously at Eddie. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes again. I waved goodbye, but she didn't wave back.

Eddie and I started walking back when he thanked me for the water trick. He gazed into my eyes and I wondered how he knew. I asked him and he said, "I just knew." He leaned closer to me, looking like he was going to kiss me, and I wanted to give in and kiss him with a giant amount of passion, but I knew I couldn't.

I pulled away. "Sorry Eddie, I can't," I said sadly. He looked confused and depressed. "Why?" he asked. I looked deeply into his eyes once more, knowing that this might be the last chance I'd ever get to look in them again.

I sighed and said, "Because I have a boyfriend."

He looked shocked at first, but then quickly pretended not to care. "Oops, big mistake there," he stated as he tried to laugh it off.

"Eddie I am so sorry," I started to say, but he cut me off.

"No it's my fault. If you will excuse me, I have to go," he said, as he ran away as fast as he could. I tried to run after him, but he was too fast. I collapsed on the ground and started crying.

Rose suddenly appeared. "What's wrong Mia?" she asked.

"Just, go find Eddie!" I sobbed. She gave me one look, and then ran off toward Eddie's room. I managed to make myself stand up and walk to my own room. My own room where calls from Tyler would be waiting. I was sick of this. Sick of wanting Eddie when I had Tyler. I couldn't live with myself if I was dating Tyler and thinking of Eddie. But, I couldn't break up with Tyler. He would wither without me. He had told me that many times. I couldn't dump Tyler, I was too afraid of what he would do if I did.

I met Tyler about two weeks before Spokane. He was a nice, Moroi boy that liked to talk about offensive magic. We had that in common. He specialized in Water just like me, and we were both amused at how much we had in common. Little did I know, we had less in common than I thought.

Tyler asked me out a week after Spokane. I told him I wasn't ready for a relationship, and he seemed okay with that at first. But then the next day he came back and showed me scars all over his arms. I gasped and asked him why he would do that. He told me if I wouldn't be with him, there would be more scars, maybe even death. I panicked, so I said yes to his offer. Now, we've been dating for about three weeks, and every moment has been torture. But how could I tell Eddie that? How could I tell him that I had befriended a psycho who threatened to hurt himself if I didn't date him? I couldn't tell Eddie, I couldn't ever tell Eddie.

I got home and sure enough, there was a message on my answering machine from Tyler. "Hey Mia, it's me. I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I couldn't come to the party tonight, but I love you. Call me back, I need to hear your lovely voice, I need to hear you breathing.. I love you and couldn't live without you."

I sighed and punched a pillow. Why couldn't I have a wonderful guy like Eddie? Why did I have to fall for Tyler's stupid trap? It turned out he wasn't into offensive magic and wasn't a water user either. Everything I had with him was based on lies. I plopped down on my bed and started crying. I cried myself to sleep, I cried until I had no tears left to cry.

**Rose's POV**

I ran out of the party and soon saw Mia sitting on the ground sobbing. She looked like a mess. Mascara ran down her face, and her hair messily dangled by her shoulders. I already suspected that it all had something to do with Eddie.

I leaned down and looked at her. "What's wrong Mia?" I asked.

Her answer came out in choked sobs, "just go find Eddie!" I gave her one last look and then ran to Eddie's room. I prepared myself for an emotional wreck. If Eddie was anything like Mia at the moment, I would need a couple boxes of tissues. I walked in and furniture was all over the floor. The room was torn apart. In the middle of it all I saw Eddie. Sweat ran down his forehead and he was punching the bedpost.

"Eddie, you need to stop," I stated calmly. He scowled at me and continued to punch the bedpost. His knuckles were starting to bleed and I was getting nervous. "EDDIE!" I yelled.

"I DON'T WANT TO STOP!" he screamed back at me. I took a step back in shock, Eddie had never screamed at me before. He realized this, and stopped punching. "Rose, I'm sorry I'm having a bit of a bad night," he explained.

"No kidding!" I said. "Eddie, what happened with you and Mia?"

He scowled. "I was so stupid. I actually thought she liked me. I actually thought that I would get the girl for once," he rambled on, "I mean I'm not unattractive. I really thought we had this connection. I was wrong! I should've noticed. I should've asked, I should've," I cut him off, "Eddie, stop rambling and tell me what's wrong."

A tear slid down his cheek as he replied, "Mia has a boyfriend." My mouth dropped. She had a boyfriend? I couldn't believe it! She had seemed so into Eddie, she hadn't seemed like she had a boyfriend. I needed to have a talk with her. Silent tears glided down his face and I tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry Eddie, one more day and then we will be back at school, boring school. Don't worry, things will get better."

"I hope your right," he murmured as he drifted to sleep.

**Well, that concludes chapter 2, thanks for reading it and I would absolutely love if I got some reviews, even if they are bad ones :)**


	3. Creepy Tyler

**Hello again, I just want to start out by saying thanks so much for reading, I especially want to thank Musicnerd567  
and Vamp-girl-649 for your reviews :) I love reviews and I also love the fact that there are people actually reading my story. I apologize for any grammar mistakes, I try my hardest to fix them all, but everyone messes up every once in a while. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but they rock my socks :)  
**

**Eddie POV**

I ignored Mia the whole next day even though it hurt not to think of her or see her. I couldn't believe that she had a boyfriend. How could she not tell me? I sighed, thinking about what life would be like with Mia and I as a couple. I could picture us kissing in the rain on a gorgeous beach in Hawaii. I could picture us having a picnic in the park, gazing into each other's eyes. But I had to get these thoughts out of my mind. She didn't like me like I liked her.

Rose tried to comfort me. "Eddie, I'm sure she also has feelings for you," she said as she tried to make me feel better. I just stared at Rose showing her the hurt in my eyes and eventually, she left me alone.

I decided I needed something to get my mind off of Mia. I approached Rose. "I need you to take me to a party," I stated. Instantly, she went to pick out my outfit. I smiled. A party was exactly what I needed.

This party was different than the one the night before. There were still many Moroi and Dhampirs, but you could tell that this party was more exclusive. There were strobe lights and a crazy DJ. It was the perfect party.

"How did we get into this party? It seems pretty exclusive," I remarked at Rose.

She grinned. "I have connections," she replied as she started looking around. All of a sudden guys started coming toward Rose and she laughed. "Don't worry guys, there's plenty of me to go around." She looked at me and said, "Try to have fun Eddie!" With that, she was swept into the crowd of guys.

I walked around looking for something to distract me. As long as Mia wasn't here, I was pretty sure I'd be okay. I glanced around the room and didn't see Mia. I did however see Mandy, the girl from the night before. She approached me and gave me a seductive look. "Hey, want to dance?" I nodded and we moved to the dance floor. She had asked me to dance, but what we were doing, I wouldn't really call "dancing" It was more like her moving as close to me as possible.

She moved closer and closer until our lips met. The kiss was good, but there were no sparks or anything. Mandy looked satisfied though. I decided if I was going to be completely distracted, I would need a girlfriend. Mandy worked. In her ear I whispered, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

She gazed at me and replied, "Of course I would, you are like my savior!" She batted her long eyelashes at me and put her hand in mine. She nudged me, "Hey isn't that your friend?" I followed her gaze. It was Mia! She was wearing a light pink dress that covered up a lot, yet she still looked gorgeous and almost every male eye in the room were on her, well all the eyes that were not gazing at Rose, that is. Her date however, didn't look like he put very much work into his look. He was one of the tallest guys that I had ever seen and he had a possessive hand placed on Mia's back. He glared at all of the guys as if to say, "She's mine!" Mia looked uncomfortable with his hands on her and she awkwardly shifted away from him. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She saw me and we both stared at each other for a moment.

Mandy turned my head so that I was staring at her. "So what do you think of my dress?" she asked flirtatiously.

I looked at her dress. She actually looked kind of trashy. Her hair was a wild mess, she was wearing too much makeup, and her dress wasn't long enough to be called a dress in my opinion. But, I lied and said, "You are the most beautiful girl here." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist. I tried to only look at her, but every once in a while, I would look over at Mia. Mandy sensed that I was looking around and guessed that I didn't want to dance anymore.

She grabbed my hand and said, "Let's go mingle!" I followed her into the crowd. She stopped at Mia and her date. Of course, she took me to the only people I didn't want to see. "Hi Mya! So nice to see you again," Mandy exclaimed.

"Actually, it's Mia and same here!" Mia replied politely, even though you could tell that she wasn't very pleased to see Mandy.

"So, guess what? Eddie and I are a couple now!" Mandy squealed as she pecked me on the cheek.

Mia frowned. "When did this happen?" she asked, looking directly at me. I avoided her eyes.

"Just a few minutes ago actually. We are both so excited!" stated Mandy.

"Well how wonderful! Eddie, Mandy this is my boyfriend Tyler," Mia said. Tyler glared at me and put his arm around Mia's shoulder. Maybe he thought I was a threat. I smiled to myself at the thought. Mia plastered a fake smile on her face and said, "Well it was so nice seeing you guys again! Maybe we will see you both soon." As she was talking she gave us both hugs, but when she was giving me a hug, she slipped a note into the pocket of my pants. No one noticed but me. Mandy soon dragged me away.

"It seemed like you were looking at Mia more than me," Mandy complained.

"I only have eyes for you, sweetie," I replied in what I thought was a romantic enough voice.

She beamed, "Yeah, you are right. Why would you go for a poor, cheap, bimbo like Mia anyway?" The words that came out of Mandy's mouth made me angrier and angrier.

Finally, I replied, "Because she is more gorgeous, nice, and considerate than you will ever be."

I walked off with Mandy shouting, "So we are over? Please don't tell me that we are over!"

"Yeah Mandy, I would say that we are over," I yelled back at her as I walked out of the building. Rose heard the outburst and followed me out of the building.

"Eddie, let me take you back to your room," she stated. She led me to my room and said, "Was it just me or did that relationship last less than ten minutes?" she asked. We both started laughing then Rose asked me, "Were you dating Mandy to make Mia jealous?"

I sighed. "Guilty," I replied.

"Eddie! I know Mandy is a brat, but you can't treat girls like that," Rose complained.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just miss Mia, I don't like that Tyler that she's dating, he seems too overprotective," I told her.

"Well don't worry, we will be leaving tomorrow and then you don't have to see Mia for a long time. I'm going to go back to the party but try to get some rest," said Rose. She leaned over and gave me a hug and then walked away.

I realized that I hadn't looked at Mia's note. I quickly dug into my pocket and retrieved it. When I read it, I wasn't sure what to do.

**Eddie, We really need to talk. Meet me at outside, by the fountain at 10:00 tonight. –Mia.**

After thinking about it for a while, I decided to meet her there. I looked up at the clock. It was 9:30. I had a half hour to kill, so I paced. I always paced when I was nervous, it calmed me down. Eventually, it was almost 10, so I headed to the fountain that Mia was talking about. It was the only fountain in the royal court that was outside. It was made out of marble, and looked extremely old. It was beautiful though. There were intricate details all over and water cascaded down into it.

I stood there at 10, waiting for Mia. The time ticked by, I waited until 10:30 and there was still no Mia. "She stood me up," I muttered to myself. "Why am I not surprised?" I walked back to my room and collapsed onto the bed. I was sick of Mia Rinaldi and it would be fine if I never saw her again.

I woke up in the morning ready to board the plane back to St. Vlad's. I was so happy to be going back, I was so happy that I never had to see Mia again. I got all my luggage together, found Rose and Lissa, and we all boarded the plane together. We sat in the plane for about 15 minutes. What was the holdup? All of us were already on the plane. I walked over to a flight attendant and asked, "Excuse me, what is the holdup? Everyone who's going back is on board."

She turned to me then and replied, "Actually not everyone is. We have one more person who decided that they wanted to come with us." I went back to my seat wondering who the other person was. Was it Mandy? I couldn't survive a plane ride with her obnoxious voice. Was it another guardian? Who was it? Just then, the person I least expected boarded the plane.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a few things to do before I left." My mouth dropped. It was Mia and she smiled as she sat in the seat right next to me.

**Mia's POV**

I got ready, expecting the party to be a completely normal one. It was more exclusive, so hopefully Eddie and Rose wouldn't be there. I styled my hair into giant, fabulous waves and just as I was putting lipstick on, two hands covered my face. "Guess who?" the person asked. I turned around and there was Tyler. I froze.

"Tyler, I thought you had plans tonight, " I stated, probably sounding as surprised as I felt.

"I cancelled them! I haven't been spending enough time with you," he said as he tried to kiss me. I pulled away.

"Oh, well okay," I replied in a monotone. I grabbed my lipstick and started applying it again.

Tyler was shaking his head, "Why don't you seem very excited to see me?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

I grabbed my short, teal party dress from my closet and replied, "I am, I'm just surprised."

He took a look at the dress that I planned on wearing and said, "You can't wear that dress. It's too short. I don't want any guy seeing that much skin besides me. What did you wear last night?"

I sighed and pulled out my blue minidress that I had worn the night before. He slapped me across the face. I stepped back, shocked. "I thought I could trust you with your clothing choices, but apparently I can't," he said sternly.

"Ty, it's just a dress, no big deal," I complained. He snatched the dress out of my hands and immediately went digging through my closet. He eventually came out with a pink dress that was longer than my knees and showed no cleavage at all.

"Wear this, and pin your hair up. Take that red lipstick off and replace it with a more subtly color. I want my girl to appear unavailable." I did as he told me. I was scared, I couldn't believe he had slapped me. I needed to get out of this mess. When Tyler wasn't looking, I wrote a note to Eddie. Maybe he could help me work things out with Tyler. I placed it in my handbag and let Tyler lead me to the party.

When we entered the party, Eddie was dancing with Mandy. She had the shortest dress that I had ever seen on, and she was snaking her arms around him and pressing her chest to him. Some people would call this dancing, I did not. Tyler and I walked over to the dance floor and started dancing. He was one of the worst dancers that I had ever danced with. He danced with his arms protectively wrapped around me. I hated this, I wasn't his property. I was my own person. I backed away from the dance floor, claiming that I needed a break.

Tyler followed me and I soon heard a voice, "Hi Mya! Nice to see you again!" It was Mandy and by the way she looked at me, she didn't really think it was nice to see me again. Her hand was holding on to Eddie's and as he continued to stare at me, she looked like she pinched it to get his attention.

"It's actually Mia and same here!" I gushed. I just wanted to get away from Mandy and Eddie. Eddie looked gorgeous and the thought that he was holding hands with Mandy made me sick inside. It made me feel even more sick when Mandy announced that they were a couple. I stared into Eddie's eyes as if to ask if it was true. He shifted his eyes away from me. I told them that it was nice to see them and went to give them hugs. But what Tyler and Mandy didn't know was that when I gave Eddie a hug, I slipped a note into his pocket.

As they walked off, Tyler grabbed my arm harshly. "I saw the note!" he yelled as he dragged me outside.

"Stop Tyler you're hurting me," I yelped.

"Good, maybe that will force some sense into you. You are with me and only me. Your charade with this Eddie guy is now over. You will not tell him anything," Tyler said through gritted teeth.

"Tyler, I want to breakup," I said to him.

"No you don't, if you do that it will break my heart and I'll kill myself," he mocked. "Did you really think I would kill myself? I'm too important for that," he smirked.

I tried to run away but he held tight on my arm. "Sorry Mia, but you are going to do exactly what I tell you. First, you are going to go back to your room like a good little girlfriend. Don't meet up with anyone. I will know if you do. Next, you are going to have a lunch date with me tomorrow at 12:30 exactly."

"And what if I don't?" I spat.

"If you don't, your friends will be hurt by your decision. Starting with that dark haired brunette, Rose I think her name was. She seems like a blood whore in the making," he replied with a sinister grin on his face.

"Don't you dare hurt any of my friends," I said to him.

"I won't, as long as you play by my rules," he replied as he walked me to my room, still grinning that terrible grin. I knew what I had to do. I had to leave and get away from Tyler. I got permission to go back to St. Vlad's and I packed my stuff as quickly as possible. Thankfully, the flight was at 11, so I could leave before my lunch date with Tyler. I went to sleep dreaming of Tyler biting Rose.

The next morning, I woke up at 10:55. I was late. I rushed to call the airport and ask if they could wait a few minutes for me, I would be right there. I grabbed my stuff and ran as fast as I could out the door. But not fast enough apparently because I ran into Tyler on my way out. "Where are you off to?" he asked me. He grabbed my hand and I knew that I had been caught. He slapped my face as hard as he could. "You are not going anywhere," he stated. I saw a water fountain next to us and quickly, using my water ability splashed water all of his face. Like I guessed he would, he let go of my hand to wipe his face off. I took off running.

When I finally reached the plane, I was out of breath. I boarded it and took a seat by Eddie. A gave him a smile, but he didn't return it. Why was he ignoring me? It was then that I realized he thought I had stood him up.

"Eddie, please let me explain, I would've come if I could've," I explained as the plane took off.

"It's not like anyone was forcing you to not come," he spat. He looked me in the eyes and then realized that the statement he had just said was completely false. "He forced you to stay in your room?" he asked, astonished.

"Yes, and I'll explain the rest when we get to , but right now, I need to rest," I said as I leaned my head into his strong shoulder and closed my eyes.

**Thanks again for reading and if you could, review. I love when I get reviews. Tell me what you like, tell me what you don't like. Review away! Thank you! :)**


	4. Back at Vlad's

**Hey! Sorry it took so long for me to post, I was on Vacation and thanks for waiting for this chapter. I already apologize for grammar mistakes, I wanted to write a chapter as soon as possible, so I didn't proofread as carefully as I probably should've. Thanks again for reading this, I love your reviews and I would especially like to thank Kate2008 for her great reviews. **

**Disclaimer: All of these characters are Richelle Mead's, except the creepy Tyler, he's mine- oh joy :p**

Mia's POV

I woke up to see an incredibly stunning guy looking down at me.

"Hey gorgeous," I mumbled at him.

"Hey to you also Mia," he laughed.

I sat up straight and my cheeks flushed in embarrassment. The guy was Eddie. He smirked as he saw my astonished face. Where was I? It was then that everything came back to me, the fight with Tyler, running onto the plane, falling asleep in Eddie's arms.

Eddie looked at me worried. "Mia, what happened with Tyler?" he questioned.

I sighed as the plane shook and the pilot announced, "Okay everyone, we will be arriving at our destination in about ten minutes. Gather your belongings and get ready to leave."

It was then that Rose and Lissa spotted me. Lissa glared, apparently she wasn't over our old battles but I was. I decided to be the bigger person and I waved. Lissa looked like she was thinking about waving back but then quickly turned her head away from me.

Rose looked at me, silently apologizing for Lissa's behavior. She made a gesture for me to come sit in the empty seat next to her and I started to move over there when Eddie stopped me.

"Mia, you need to tell me what happened, I'm worried about you," Eddie looked at me and I could tell that he was actually concerned about me.

"Eddie, I do want to tell you. I want to tell you really bad, but this story is going to take longer than ten minutes and I want to tell you the whole thing. Can you wait just a bit longer?" I asked.

He stared at me for a few seconds and then gave in. "Fine, but I expect a full explanation when we land."

"And you will get one," I assured him.

I walked over by Rose and sat in the empty seat. Lissa, who was sitting on the other side of Rose, continued to ignore me.

"Lissa, I want to apologize. I was extremely bitchy to you and Rose in the past and I feel terrible for it. I guess I can understand if you still want to ignore me, but I really have changed," I said to Lissa.

She turned to Rose, whispered something and then turned her head away from me again.  
Rose's glared at Lissa and said coolly, "If you don't have anything nice to say about my FRIEND, then just go away."

Lissa glared at me, stood up and took a seat in the row behind us,

"Sorry, she can be rather immature at times," Rose apologized.

"That's okay. I used to be really mean to you guys and she can be mad if she wants to," I replied.

Rose shrugged and quickly asked me, "So I'm kind of curious. What's the deal with Eddie and you? And also, I don't think I like Tyler very much."

I laughed and replied, "I don't like him much either, i'm kinda running away from him." I was about to start explaining when I saw that Lissa was listening in on our conversation. "I'll explain later," I promised.

Rose agreed that now wasn't the best time to talk about it and Lissa stopped eavesdropping.

I walked over to my seat to collect my stuff and saw Lissa moving back to her seat while texting someone. Why did that girl hate me so much? Was I that bad in the past? And even if I was, I had apologized. She saw me staring at me and she quickly hid her phone.

I frowned at her lack of trust in me and put all of my stuff together. I was still standing, packing up the last of my stuff when the plane started to descend. It shook and I fell down onto Eddie's lap.

"I'm sorry!" I quickly apologized to him as he chuckled.

"Mia, its fine, don't worry." He smiled at me. I looked at him, surprised. If it would've been Tyler that I had fallen on, he would've barked at me. But this was Eddie, funny, kind, handsome Eddie and he just laughed.

He kept laughing and I started laughing also. Rose looked over at us and burst out laughing. Soon, all of the guys on the plane were laughing because Rose was laughing. It seemed like everyone was laughing but Lissa.

I stopped laughing for a moment and asked Eddie, "Do you know why Lissa hates me so much?"

"I think she thinks you are trying to replace her as Rose's best friend," he stated studying her like a scientist.

I laughed. "That's ridiculous. Everyone knows she and Rose have a strong friendship, why should she be so worried about me?"

Eddie looked at me in astonishment. "You really don't know what effect you have on people, do you?" he asked.

I stared at him, confused. "Me? I'm probably the least social person on this whole plane."

"No, that's not true. The guys all look at you with desire, and all of the girls want to be you." He replied.

"It's true, a few months ago you looked like a young, mean porcelain doll, you were immature and extremely catty. You've had to go through a lot and you have really grown up," Rose observed as she slid into the other seat by Eddie. "And Eddie, as for your theory about Lissa being jealous, I agree with Mia. Why would Lissa be jealous? She knows she's my best friend."

Eddie just looked at both of us. "You both are clueless," he stated. He started to say something else but Rose already pinned him to the ground.

"Looks like you are the clueless one," she teased.

"Let me go, this is embarrassing," Eddie whined.

"What do you think Mia? Should I let him go?" Rose asked playfully.

"Make him take back the clueless comment first," I replied, giggling. The rest of the plane looked as us with confusion.

"Eddie, it looks like we have an audience, you better take the statement back before any more people see this," Rose commented.

"Alright, alright I take it back," Eddie scowled as Rose released him and gave me a high five. The rest of the plane laughed to themselves and then went back to their own business.

Rose and I started laughing when the plane reached the ground. "We have now reached your destination. Thank you for flying." The pilot said as his voice echoed through the plane.

I got off, and started to walk to the headmistress's office at St. Vlad's when Eddie and Rose both each grabbed one of my elbows and dragged me to Rose's room.

"Okay, spill, what's the deal with this Tyler clown?" Rose asked.

I started by telling them how I met him and how he had deceived me. I told them everything and when I got to the part about him hurting me, Eddie growled slightly. When I had finished the story, they both had clenched fists.

"What a jerk! I knew something was off with him." Rose exclaimed.

Eddie remained silent and I took it as him not wanting anything to do with me. I immediately understood and grabbed my stuff to go when he said, "Stop please. I want to be friends with you Mia, I'm just thinking."

"About?" I questioned.

"If Tyler knows where you are or not," he replied. I looked at him in horror.

"Do you think he knows where I am?" I asked.

Eddie shrugged. "You didn't tell him where you were going, and you could've ran away anywhere, so unless someone told him where you were going, your safe for awhile. Did you tell anyone else what happened?"

"No one except I think I saw Lissa listening to our small conversation about it on the plane," I told Rose.

"Lissa's harmless, she wouldn't tell anyone, she really has no one to tell," Rose replied.

I sighed in relief and so did Eddie. I looked at him and he looked as gorgeous as ever, but his forest green eyes had a huge amount of worry in them. I didn't want to be the cause of that worry.

"Eddie…" I started to say when Rose cut me off.

"Well, I have to go unpack, so I'll just leave you two alone." she gave me a knowing smile as she slipped away.

"You were saying?" Eddie asked.

"I was about to say that I think you should leave now and never talk to me again. I'm causing you so much worry, so much worry that you don't deserve and I feel terrible about it. I can't stand putting you through so much stress." I told him.

His green eyes stared into my blue ones. "Mia, I could never leave you. It's not you causing the worry, it's Tyler. He was such a jerk to you and I can't believe anyone would do that. I promise that I will never let him hurt you again," he replied.

"Thank you, thank you so much," I stated as tears started to run down my face. As I cried, he wrapped his arms around me into a big hug. I leaned into his shoulder and cried.

When I had finished crying I said to him, "I'm sorry, all of these emotions were building up inside of me and I had to cry."

He stroked the hair out of my face and replied, "You don't have to apologize for crying."

His face moved closer to mine and his lips passionately kissed mine. The kiss felt gentle and sweet but hard. His lips tasted like chocolate and were smooth, but a bit chapped. The kiss was the best kiss that I had ever had. I leaned back and looked at him in amazement. He looked back at me with the same exact expression of amazement as me.

"Wow," I stated. My cheeks turned pink. Had I really just said that?

"You were completely honest with me about the Tyler thing, now it's my turn to be honest with you. I have to tell you something." Eddie said as he looked me in the eye.

I curiously looked back at him. "What is it?" I asked.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," he replied.

By the time I got to the headmistress's office, I felt like I was floating on a cloud. Eddie was the most wonderful guy that I had ever met. After he had admitted that he thought he was falling in love with me, I told him that I thought I was falling in love with him also. We talked for hours and there was a lot more kissing involved.

I entered Headmistress Kirova's office and convinced her to let me come back to St. Vlads. She told me that I had a lot of things to make up; but that she was sure I would be able to catch up.

I couldn't believe I was back at St. Vlad's. I never had realized how much I loved this place. I walked to my room and fell asleep thinking about my wonderful school, my wonderful friends, and the wonderful Eddie Castile.

I woke up with a smile on my face. I was here, away from Tyler and close to Eddie. I happily got ready for classes and headed to my first class, magic studies.

I took a seat close to Lissa and smiled at her. She frowned back at me. I shrugged. I was sick of Lissa's attitude.

"Mia hey! How's it going?" Lissa's boyfriend Christian exclaimed as he walked into the room and took the seat between Lissa and I. Lissa glared at Christian but he didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Christian, I'm great and glad to be back. How have you been since… Spokane?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I get nightmares from time to time but I'm working on getting over it."

"I don't know what would've happened to us if it weren't for you and Rose," I admitted.

He was about to say something when Lissa coughed loudly. "You okay Lissa? Are you coming down with something?" he asked her.

Glad to have the attention back on her, Lissa made up some kind of sickness she was having and started talking to Christian about it. He gave me an apologetic look and then turned back to Lissa. Thankfully, we didn't have to hear about her "sickness" very long because Mrs. Carmack entered the room.

"Okay, we have a full schedule ahead of us today but before we start I'd like to introduce two new students. One is Miss Mia Rinaldi who decided to come back to St Vladimir's and the other is a completely new student who goes by the name of Tyler Szelsky.

My mouth dropped as Tyler walked into the room and smirked at me. He sat in the vacant seat next to me and leaned towards me.

"Didn't think you would get rid of me that easily, did you?"

**Thanks for reading and reviews would make my day, so review if ya can. Thanks again**


	5. Abusive Tyler

**Okay so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been having some major writer's block and now that school's been about to start up again, i've been trying to spend as much time with friends as possible. Well anyways, for those of you who do read this, I am sorry.**

**Anyways, any grammar mistakes I apologize for. Thank you so much whoever has reviewed, I absolutely love reviews whether they are nad or good. Also thank you to whoever has read this story. I decided as long as I know that there is at least someone reading this story, I will continue to write it. Well, onto the Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, yea yea yea. I wish I did, but I don't, yea yea yea. \**

**Thanks again :)**

**Mia's POV**

As Tyler stared at me with his creepy, beady eyes, I couldn't help but stare back in shock. How had he found me so quickly? A quick smirk from Lissa answered that question.

I couldn't deal with this anymore; I wasn't that horrible to Lissa, why was she acting like this? All I knew was that I wasn't giving her anymore chances. I walked over to Mrs. Carmack and said, "I'm not feeling very good, may I go lie down in my room?"

Mrs. Carmack saw my miserable expression and quickly said, "Of course, take all of the time you need Mia."

Tyler and Lissa shot daggers at me as I picked up my stuff to leave, but I ignored them.

"Feel better," Christian whispered as he gave me a supportive pat on the shoulder. I gave him a weak smile and practically ran out of the room.

As I was walking to my room, I bumped into Eddie.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" he asked, taking in my depressed expression. As a few tears rolled down my cheeks, he immediately pressed my face to his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

"Let's get you to your room," he said gently.

When we got to my room, he let me sit there in silence for a few minutes and then asked, "So what happened?"

"Tyler he, he's here. Lissa must've told him where I was," I stated.

Eddie clenched his hands together and slightly grimaced as I repeated our conversation to him.

"He needs to leave," he said with clenched teeth.

"Eddie, don't mess with him. I don't like the idea of you getting hurt," I pleaded.

He responded by saying, "Hey, I'm a guardian remember?" with a cocky smile.

"The guardian that can't defend himself from Strigoi, do you not remember Spokane?" I asked.

The smile that had been on his face disappeared instantly. "I should go," he mumbled as he started to walk out the door.

"Wait! Eddie, I'm sorry, that was a horrible thing to say!" I yelled after him.

He turned around and looked at me, "A horrible thing to say, but unfortunately it's true."

I stood up and grasped his arm firmly, "Eddie, that was not your fault. There was nothing you could've done, you were just the unlucky one that the Strigoi chose to bite."

He sighed as he sat down on my bed. "I still sometimes long to be bitten, I guess I'm a blood whore in the making," he said while running his fingers through his hair.

I looked sternly into his eyes while I replied. "Eddie, you are not a blood whore in the making! Never say that ever again because we both know that it's not true. Any Dhampir that has been bitten before wants to be bitten again. But the good thing is, you haven't gone out asking people to bite you or something stupid like that. You are one of the best Dhampirs out there and I shouldn't have said that, because it wasn't true. I was just trying to keep you away from Tyler."

I looked into his eyes and could see that my words from before had really hurt him.

"Eddie, you are so amazing and you have to believe me when I say that it wasn't your fault."

He continued to stare into my eyes for a moment then finally nodded and accepted that it wasn't his fault.

"Thank you, I needed that," he replied.

"That's not all I have to say," I told him while he looked at me curiously, wondering what else I could have to say.

"I think I'm in love with you," I admitted shyly.

He then wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace and kissed me on the lips softly but lovingly.

"I believe I'm in love with you too," he murmured as he planted a kiss on my forehead and then continued to kiss me on the lips. Each kiss got more passionate and soon, I was breathing heavily.

"Hey Mia, Mrs. Carmack told me to check on… aww how cute," Tyler mocked as he strolled into the room.

I looked at him with a terrified expression and he said, "Mia, shocked isn't a very good look for you, you look like a deer that has been caught in the headlights."

Eddie gave him a punch that would definitely give him a black eye and Tyler backed up.

"Ouch, looks like that's gonna leave a mark," Tyler stated as he moved over towards me.

Eddie saw that he was approaching me and quickly pushed Tyler to the other side of the room.

"I have a few things that you need to do for me Tyler," Eddie started. "First, stay away from Rose and I unless you have a death wish, Second, stay away from 's, and the third and most important rule, stay away from Mia."

Tyler chuckled and walked back over to me. "No can do Mr. Castile. You see, I love Mia and she loves me." His arms wiggled around mine and as much as I tried to struggle, I couldn't get out of his grip.

"Mia doesn't love you. Now let go of her please," Eddie said.

Tyler laughed again and started humming a song under his breath that Eddie and I could barely hear. It was taunting and it sounded like the wedding march.

"Mia will make a wonderful bride, don't you think?" Tyler asked.

"Step away from her," Eddie growled.

Tyler continued his crazy rant. "She's so beautiful , like a doll, a porcelain doll. But do you know the only bad thing about Porcelain dolls? They are breakable." As he said this with a strength that I didn't know he even possessed, he bended my arm painfully so that it made a horrible snapping noise.

The pain was horrible. My arm felt like a truck had run over it. I couldn't help but slightly whimper in pain. Eddie dashed over to my side, but not before he smacked Tyler to the ground.

"Are you okay? We need to get you to the nurse," he stated as he started to lift me up into his arms.

"Don't break the doll, don't break the doll," Tyler chanted while blood gushed out of his nose.

"You are crazy and sick," Eddie stated as he started walking out the door.

"Come back here," Tyler commanded. Eddie had no choice but to come back. Tyler's voice made me feel like we had to come back. There was something weird about how magnetic his voice was. It was then that I figured out that he was using compulsion on us and it was very strong.

It all made sense, how I was sort of attracted to him when I first met him, how he could make people do pretty much anything he wanted, how he always seemed on the verge of insanity.

"You're a Spirit User!" I said as he looked at me in shock. He realized how surprised he looked and he quickly regained his composure.

"Correct," he said as he stared at me menacingly and I fainted in Eddie's arms.

**Not a big fan of Tyler at this point, but is anyone? He's jerklike and you need jerklike characters so oh well. Review Review Review! Please? haha for the first person that reviews, I will come up with a new character and they can come up with the character's name! Haha am I that desperate for reviews? kind of but, oh well :)**


	6. One friend gained, another lost

**Hey readers! I'm sorry it's been such a long time! I felt like noone was reading it and that combined with school starting was enough to make me stall for a bit and i'm sorry for that! Well, but here's chapter 6 and I would like to thank dollfacer for coming up with a perfect name for my new Royal Moroi character that you will see in this chapter. Thank you so much for reading you all!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academyy or any of it's characters.**

**Mia's Pov**

I woke up to Eddie and Tyler staring down at me. I quickly sat up remembering what had happened. A pain filled my arm and as I winced Tyler placed his hand on it.

"Get off of me," I snarled at him while trying to figure out why Eddie wasn't doing anything to stop Tyler.

"Mia, he's just healing you," Eddie glared at Tyler.

"Eddie, if you could give Miss Mia and I some alone time that would be great," as Tyler said this, I gave Eddie a pleading look that begged him to stay so he held his ground and remained standing.

Tyler glared at Eddie and then grinned like he knew something we didn't.

"Eddie, leave and don't ever come back to this room," he commanded, his voice thick with compulsion.

"Eddie, don't listen to him. Stay here, "I begged while silent tears ran down my face.

Eddie looked like he was trying to fight the compulsion but then eventually gave into it. "I'm sorry Mia, he said as his feet carried him out the door. He walked out and Tyler slammed it closed.

"Now, first we will get you all healed then we need to talk." He placed a hand on my arm and I moved away.

"I don't want you to heal me; I have questions to ask you."

He sighed and moved back closer to me again, "Fine, what are your questions?"

As I walked over to the side of the room that he wasn't on I asked him, "Was Lissa the one who told you I was here at St. Vlad's?"

He looked at me in shock and then replied, "Yes, when she saw you on the plane she texted me and I started preparing to leave." He tried to walk over to me but I held my hand up to keep him from coming any closer.

"Next question, do you regret hurting me?"I asked as I rubbed my arm.

He rubbed his hands through his hair and said, "Of course I regret hurting you! I can't help it; it's the spirit it makes me do crazy things." I looked into his eyes and saw a slightly crazed look in them so I decided to believe him.

"Last question, will you let me go on with my life and let me date Eddie?" I asked him.

Tyler started muttering to himself quietly. The muttering got louder and louder until it turned into shouting, "EDDIE? HE HAS NOTHING! I'M THE ONE WITH POWER! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!" He grabbed my hurting arm and gave it a tug.

"Tyler, stop it your hurting me!" I shouted.

As he twisted my arm, his eyes looked manic. "I LOVE YOU AND YOU LOVE ME! I CAN DO ANYTHING!"

He firmly grasped my arm and I felt the magic flowing through my blood. My arm started feeling better instantly, but I didn't want anything that connected me to this monster.

"I said let go of me!" I yelled as I ripped my arm from his grasp.

He whimpered and said, "But your mine, I know you are. You always have been. You're my property and I don't want anyone to touch you."

"I'm not anyone's property," I huffed as I ran out the door.

As I was running, I crashed into Rose. She saw my flustered look and asked me, "Hey is something wrong?"

"Everything is wrong!" I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

"Calm down, calm down let's go somewhere and talk," she said as she led me to a bench and helped me sit down.

I explained the situation with Tyler to her and when I finished, she sprung up from the bench. "Come with me," she ordered as she marched quickly towards the Royal Moroi rooms.

We arrived at a door covered in stickers and lace. Rose angrily knocked on the door. "LISSA! OPEN THE FRICKIN DOOR!" she shouted. When no one responded, she kicked down the door very secret agent style. "I know your in here Lissa, come out!"

Lissa slowly crept out from behind her closet door. When she saw me, her eyes narrowed and she started retreating behind the door again.

"Come out Lissa, we already know what you did. There's no use hiding." Rose sighed.

Lissa peaked out and said, "go away Rose, I don't want you here with _HER." _She talked about me like I was poison. I couldn't take it anymore, I was done putting up with this.

"Look Lissa, what I ever did to you, I already apologized for and so I would like to know why you are trying to make my life hell?"

She shot daggers at me as she replied, "You did the worst thing you could've done, you took away my best friend."

"You did that without my help hon," I replied as I looked at her in disbelief. This was the reason she had been ruining my life? This chick was insane.

Rose seemed to agree with me because she said, "Seriously Lissa? This is why you hated Mia this whole time? Honestly, I thought we were better friends than this. You sabotaged my other best friend because you thought I liked her better than you? Are you feeling okay?"

Lissa almost growled when she said, "Well, you do like her better than me."

"Yeah, now that you're a lunatic!" Rose pointed out.

"If anyone's a lunatic, it's Mia. She's dumping the most powerful Spirit user that there is. Tyler has insane power and he could use it at any second!" Lissa responded.

Rose and I looked at each other, worried. "So, what can he do exactly?" Rose asked slowly.

Lissa perked up, happy to change the subject. "Well he can do everything. He has all the abilities I have, healing, super compulsion. He also has Adrian's dream-walking talent but strangely, he can't read auras like Adrian."

"And that's all, right?" I asked nervously.

"Well, actually he can kind of inflict pain on others," she said quickly.

Rose let out a gasp. "What do you mean?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"I mean exactly what I said, if he focuses hard enough, he can give you a headache so bad that you fall to the ground."

I chewed on my nails, this was going to be harder than I thought.

I thought of something, "Wait, if he can inflict pain on others, why didn't he do that when Eddie was beating him up?"

"Because although he has a lot of power, his power is limited, he can't automatically just hurt people whenever he wants. He has to be completely focused."

"So as long as we keep him unfocused, he can't hurt us like that?" Rose asked.

Lissa nodded but then seemed to notice that she was giving away too much about Tyler so she said nothing more.

"Now let's get some things straight. Lissa, I love you your like my sister, but I am allowed to have other friends," Rose stated sternly to Lissa.

Lissa nodded as she burst into tears. Rose and I took turns patting her on the back.

"And Lissa, I had no intention of stealing Rose from you, I'm sorry." As I told her this, she nodded and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you," she sobbed.

"Hey, I was the same to you once. It's all forgotten now though, we have clean slates from now on, deal?"

"Deal." She gave me a half smile and I managed to make a smile appear on my face also.

After we had finished calming down Lissa, Rose and I were on our way to warn Eddie about Tyler. We looked everywhere for him and finally found him laying on the grass talking to someone who's face we couldn't see.

We walked over and as we got closer, I saw that it was a girl. She had a perfect tan and raven black hair. Her eyes were grey and you couldn't tell whether she seemed nice or mean. She was gorgeous and I was immediately jealous that Eddie was talking to her.

Rose cleared her throat. Eddie and the mystery girl looked up at us. "Oh, hey guys," Eddie started. A flash of red crept onto his cheeks. "We were just talking about you Mia."

"Saying good things I hope?" I asked, plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Oh, of course!" The girl stood up. "I'm Emilie Voda. I've heard so much about you Mia! I think it's horrible what Tyler did to you and poor Eddie over there! Oh and you must be Rose! I have a feeling that we are going to be good friends!"

I almost gagged at Emilie's enthusiasm but she seemed nice so I said, "It's very nice to meet you Emilie."

It was then that I wondered, how did she know about Tyler? The only people that did know were Lissa, Rose, and… **Eddie!** I was going to kill him! He had no right to tell this energetic royal about Tyler and I!

"Eddie, can I talk to you alone for a second?" I asked him. He looked up at Emilie and she nodded. Since when did he need her permission? I mouthed that I didn't like her to Rose and walked a few steps away to talk to Eddie.

"Why were you practically telling her my life story?" I asked him. "That was private and if I wanted people to know, I'd be shouting it out to the school by now."

"Well sorry, it's just this is a lot of stress and I needed to talk to someone and Emilie was ready to listen," he mumbled in reply.

"If you think this is a lot of stress for you, imagine how much stress it is for me," I snapped at him. He looked shocked at my outburst and I sighed. "I'm sorry Eddie, The whole Tyler thing is getting to me."

"Mia I can't deal with this, I can't deal with you anymore," he informed me.

"So your just leaving me to deal with all of these problems by myself?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he said as he strolled away.

Tears ran down my face and I collapsed to the ground. Rose saw me and quickly ran over. "What did he do?"

"He, he told me he can't deal with me anymore," I sobbed as everyone gave me strange looks while they walked past me. Eddie and Emilie passed me right then and as Emilie gave me a pitying look, Eddie pretended he didn't see me sobbing and just looked straight ahead. And that's what caused me to start crying all over again.

**Ahh please don't shoot me! It will all work out, really don't worry! Thanks for reading even if you didn't like this chapter.**

**Reviews please! :) I accept bad ones and good ones so even if you did hate it, review?**


	7. One heck of a headache

**Hey there! Wowza, it's been awhile, hasn't it? I apologize for not updatingg. Writer's block and school= no updating. But here is a new chapter. Hope ya like it. Thanks to anyone who has read my story and reviewed, you honestly rock my socks. Any spelling mistakes, i'm deeply sorry for. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except ze new plot and ze new characters :)**

Mia POV

Thoughts of Eddie filled my head as I got ready for class the next morning. He didn't like me. He hated me, never wanted to see me again. What had happened?

All of a sudden, it all added up in my mind. Emilie. She was the one to speak to him before he completely dumped me. She must've brainwashed him.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I was out the door on my way to look for Emilie. I found her leaning against the side of the school talking to Adrian Ivashkov.

"If you'll excuse me for a second Adrian, I need to borrow Emilie," I demanded.

Adrian shot me an amused glance and for a second looked like he wasn't going leave, but after I glared at him for a few more seconds he backed away. "Talk to you later Emilie," he winked at her flirtatiously. Emilie rolled her eyes.

After he had left, I freaked. "All right, what did you do to Eddie?" I glared at her and she looked at me, confused.

"I didn't do anything, he came to me and told me what was wrong, I barely had to say anything before he poured his whole life story out," she replied.

"Look, I don't know what you did to him, but I'm going to find out. I've been friends with Eddie for awhile and I'm not going to let some slut mess up our friendship." I heard a gasp behind me and turned to see a very angry Eddie.

"Leave Emilie alone," he stated through gritted teeth.

"Eddie, she's done something to you, I know she has. You wouldn't normally act like this," I pleaded with him. I attempted to grasp his hands in mine but he quickly moved away.

"I told you Mia, I can't deal with you, just leave me alone. I'm happy with Emilie right now, she's gorgeous, and she comes with no baggage."

"Eddie, I need you. What if Tyler hurts me again?" I frowned at the thought of him using his spirit powers on me.

"Well, then that's too bad, find someone else to protect you, someone that doesn't care about what an emotional train wreck you are."

I gasped at his cruel words and stared in his eyes, looking for a trace of any emotions he still possessed for me. His eyes were blank. I sighed, realized that I had lost the battle and headed to my class.

Tyler slid into the seat closest to me. "Trouble in paradise?" he smirked. The way he sat in his seat looking smug, like he knew Eddie and I were never going to work out, pissed me off.

"Hey, Tyler?" I asked sweetly while I toyed with a strand of my blonde hair. He stared at me with interest.

"Yes?" he asked with that same smug smile on his face. Oh, I wanted to punch him so bad.

"Fuck you," I replied as I took an empty seat by Christian.

"You okay?" Christian asked as he looked at my worn face. I sighed and nodded.

Lissa moved to take the seat next to me. She took a look at Tyler's shocked face and laughed. "What did you do Mia? I'm thinking Rose is rubbing off on you."

"Well, I just suggested that he stay out of my business in a slightly harsh way," I said, trying to look as innocent as possible. Tyler glared at me and I smiled back at him.

All of a sudden his face scrunched up in concentration. An excruciating pain shot through my head. I gasped and Christian and Lissa looked at me in concern.

Lissa turned to look at Tyler. "Stop doing that to her Tyler, you're really hurting her."

The pain felt like multiple pairs of scissors being jammed into my head. I felt like it wouldn't be long until I blacked out. I faintly heard Mrs. Carmack asking what was wrong with me. Soon, the pain ceased. I looked up to see Tyler smiling at me creepily.

Everyone in the class was staring at me. Mrs. Carmack looked at me in worry and then suggested that I go to the infirmary.

"No it's fine, it was just a minor headache, it's gone now," I told her.

"Mia, that wasn't just a headache, you were screaming and shaking, I think you should go to the infirmary," Mrs. Carmack suggested.

"I'll take her!" Tyler practically leaped out of his chair.

Lissa looked at Tyler with worry and said, "No, Mrs. Carmack, I'll take her, it's totally fine.

Lissa and Tyler continued to argue about who should take me when finally, Mrs. Carmack just eventually said, "Mr. Ozera, you take her. These other two students seem way too eager to get out of my class." Lissa sunk into her seat, satisfied and Tyler scowled at Christian.

Christian helped me up and walked me out the door. The minute we were outside the class, he started questioning me. "What the heck is going on Mia?"

I sighed and sunk against the wall. "It started with Tyler…"

By the time I had finished telling him the whole story, Christian ran his fingers through his hair. "You've gotten yourself into quite the situation," he stated.

"I know, I never wanted any of this to happen. I just wanted a peaceful life after Spokane."

"And what do you want now?" he questioned.

"I want Eddie! I want all of my friends. I want a normal life without any creepy stalkers named Tyler." I paced through the hallway, stressed.

"Well, we will try to fix everything but first, we need to get you to the infirmary or Mrs. Carmack will get suspicious. I'm one of her favorite students currently, and I don't have many teachers who actually like me so I kind of don't want to fall into her bad graces."

I laughed and followed him down the hall. When we reached the infirmary, the nurse informed me that there was nothing wrong with me and soon released me. There wasn't much of class left, so Christian and I walked around the school.

We eventually ran into Rose. "Hey, how are you doing Mia? What's the latest drama?" she joked.

"I'm honestly sick of this, I don't want to be the one with all of the drama," I exclaimed.

"Honey, none of us want you to be the one with all the drama either," Rose said as Christian nodded his head in agreement.

Lissa saw us walking and quickly ran to catch up with us. "Oh my goodness! That was absolutely horrible of Tyler!"

Rose stopped. "What was so horrible of Tyler?" she asked.

"Oh it was nothing, he just inflicted a bit of pain on me in magic class." I informed her.

"A bit? You were shaking Mia!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Honestly, it's okay. I'd rather he do it to me than any of you." I attempted to reassure them.

"Mia, I don't even want to hear it. He shouldn't be harming you. I think I might have to have a talk with him," Rose stated.

"No! Don't Rose! I don't want him to do anything to you!" I shouted in fear.

Rose sighed. "Fine I won't, but he better stop." She threatened.

"I suppose since everyone's so sad, that this isn't the time to mention that I'm having a ball?" Lissa asked.

"Lissa! That's so awesome! I can't wait. It's the perfect thing to get my mind off of everything."

She smiled at me. "I'm glad you like the idea." We talked for awhile about it until Christian eventually left.

"Party planning is for girls," he stated as he walked off.

Rose gazed after him, jealous that he didn't have to plan. Lissa seemed to realize this and said, "Go ahead Rose, do something. You don't have to plan with us." It didn't take long to convince her to leave. She spotted Dimitri and asked him to spar with her. As she asked him, she had a certain spark in her eye. I was going to have to ask her if there was anything going on between the two of them.

By the time Lissa and I had finished planning the ball, it was dark out. I headed towards my room and stopped when I saw Eddie and Emilie kissing on a bench. I coughed loudly and Emilie looked up guiltily. Eddie however, pretended not to notice me and tried to kiss Emilie again.

I walked to my room and collapsed on the bed. I was so sick of Eddie. I needed to find a new guy. I drifted off to sleep while trying to think of my perfect guy. I had a problem though. The only guy I could picture was Eddie.

_I dreamed I was in a palace of some sort. It was truly gigantic. It sort of scared me. Everything around me seemed like it would break. On one side of the room was a huge scarlet bed with a canopy draping down over it. On the other side of the room was a mahogany table with a romantic meal for two on it. Roses were scattered all over the room and many glass statues were perched on end tables._

_In the middle of the room was Tyler. I stared at him shocked. I started to ask what he was doing but then remembered what Lissa had said about how he could dream walk. I looked down and saw that I was wearing an elegant pink dress that touched the floor._

"_Tyler, get out of my dream." I demanded._

"_No can do princess. You see, I want to talk to you. Since your little gang will be surrounding you all day tomorrow, I don't think I will be able to talk to you. Therefore, I shall talk to you now."_

_I took a look at him. That smug grin was still plastered on his face and he was wearing a fancy tuxedo. _

"_Your fancy tuxedo doesn't impress me, you know." I told him._

"_I can take it off then," he smiled and winked at me._

"_Ew, please don't." I said as I took a step away from him._

_He frowned. "One day, you will be mine. You will love me as much as I love you." _

"_The only emotion I feel for you is disgust. Now LET ME GO!" _

I ripped myself out of the dream and woke up shaking. I hated Tyler, him and his little smug grin. I put on some clothes and went for a run.

While running, I ran into Dimitri of all people. "Dimitri, what are you doing at 4 in the morning?" I asked him.

"I always work out in the morning," he informed me.

"Your insane, but I have a question."

"And what would that question be? I barely ever talk to you Mia Rinaldi."

"That doesn't matter. You talk to people that I talk to, and I'm talking to you now, so let me question."

He chuckled. "Okay, question away."

"Do you and Rose have a thing or something?"My question seemed to catch him off guard.

"What do you mean by 'thing'?" he asked.

I laughed. "Do you and Rose like each other? Are you dating or engaging in sexual activity or something?"

He blushed like mad and I took it as a yes. I squealed and ran to Rose's room. Dimitri called after me, but I ignored him. I pounded loudly on Rose's door.

"Unless this is a person announcing that I've won the lottery, leave me alone!" Rose grumbled. I pounded on her door even louder. "It's not even 5 in the morning yet, who the heck is this?" she shouted.

"Open up Rose!" I yelled back.

"Leave me alone Mia, I'm sleeping!"She growled.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, there is a water fountain conveniently located by your door. I'm really thinking about blowing your door down with water if you don't open the door in 10 seconds. 1, 2, 3..." I started to count when her door sprang open.

Rose stood in the door with a grumpy look on her face. "You better have a good reason for waking me up this early."

"You and Dimitri!" I squealed. She looked at me suspiciously then pulled me into her room.

"What about Dimitri and I?" she asked.

"You guys like each other!" I exclaimed. She gasped and blushed a bit.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Well, it might be the fact that you both gaze at each other all the time, or the the fact that Dimitri blushed fiercely when I confronted him about him this morning."

She stared at me, amazed that I had figured out her secret. "You can't tell anyone! No one knows, Mia."

"My lips are sealed," I happily replied. An idea then popped up into my head. "Let's make Lissa's ball a masquerade so that you and Dimitri will be able to be together and no one will notice!"

"I really don't think that's a good idea," Rose started to say when I interrupted her.

"No, it's perfect! Absolutely perfect! I'm going to suggest the idea to Lissa right now!" I exclaimed.

"Two problems. One, it's 5 in the morning. Next, Lissa can't know I like Dimitri."

"Don't worry, I'll just tell her that it would be a fun experience. As for the time thing, I suppose I could wait a bit to suggest it to her." Rose laughed. "But seriously Rose, this is going to be perfect!"

"Is anything ever perfect?"

"Don't be so cynical Rose, It will be great." Adrenaline shot through my body and I felt happy. I felt like a force to be reckoned with. "Now about Tyler, maybe we have been going about this the wrong way. I think it's time to take action. Since Tyler likes powers so much, how about we use them? It's time to fight fire with fire. Or in this case you could say magic with magic."

Rose smiled. "I was waiting for you to say something like that."

**So, thank you so much for reading! I'll update as soon as possible! Happy Thanksgiving! Make my day and review? What does everyone think of Emilie? Is she as innocent as she seems? Talk to me :) have a great day**


	8. Water Water everywhere

**Hola! How were everyone's weekends? Good I hope! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or read my story. Anyways, we have some more revenge and some more stuff being revealed in this chapter. Hope you enjoy! I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**disclaimer: I own noone except all the new characters that are almost all jerklike. Why is it that I own all of the mean and evil characters? haha anyways, all credit goes to Richelle Mead for creating the wonderful original characters.**

Mia's POV

Before Tyler left for class in the morning, Rose and I lurked outside his door in a corner where he wouldn't be able to spot us. When he finally left, we breathed a sigh of relief and headed toward his room. When we got to the locked door, we paused. We had a plan for this but we weren't sure it would work.

Rose charged the door and kicked it open, like in one of those cool action films. We entered the room and I saw what I was looking for. Since Tyler had one of the nicer rooms at the academy, his room included a bathroom and a sink.

I quickly turned on the sink, and made all of the pipes explode with water. Water erupted all over the room and Rose and I smiled slightly. I couldn't wait to see Tyler's reaction. We quickly walked out of the room and Rose closed the door behind us.

As I walked into class, I looked over at Lissa. She gestured for me to take the seat next to her and I plopped down in it. "What did you do? You have an evil smirk on your face," Lissa informed me.

I attempted to pull the innocent act, "I don't know what you're talking about Lissa." But a small smile at the end of my sentence informed her that I did know what she was talking about.

"Seriously what did you do though?" She asked, slightly worried.

I grinned mischievously as I replied, "Let's just say he's going to get a little wet when he enters his room." Lissa gasped and put a hand to her mouth as Christian, who had overheard, chuckled.

I sat through the monotonous class, waiting for the bell to ring. When it finally did, I dashed towards my hiding spot by Tyler's room. I heard his footsteps as he walked towards the door. I could barely stop myself from giggling. The door opened.

"MIA!" I dashed out the door when I heard him scream. I ran to Rose's room and collapsed in a fit of giggles as I plopped on her bed.

"I'm guessing he didn't take it well?" Rose assumed, laughing along with me.

"You could say that," I responded as I fell onto the floor laughing.

A sharp knock interrupted our giggles and I opened the door to find a soaked Tyler with a grim expression on his face.

"Tyler, why do you look so wet?" I questioned in as innocent-a-tone as I could muster up. He growled.

"I don't know, you tell me."

I fake gasped. "Tyler, are you accusing ME of getting you this wet? That's a pretty serious accusation, how would I have done that anyway? I've been in class all day."

"We both know what happened. You made all the pipes in my room explode and that's why there's water all over. You know what? I'm not going to let you get away with it, you insane bitch."

Rose popped up next to me in the doorway. "What was that?" she growled as she shot him an extremely menacing glare.

"Same to you, you Blood-whore-who -thinks-she's-all-that. You both expect revenge, expect it soon," he said this with such fury that I froze in fear.

"Just leave us alone Tyler, you don't even know that we did anything," Rose said as she tried to reason with him.

"There is only one way that I won't get revenge on you both." He stared at me with longing and I immediately knew what his request would be. My thought proved to be correct as he stated, "I won't get revenge on you if Mia decides to date me again. She should be mine."

I started to say yes when Rose cut me off, "She will think about it, now go away Tyler."

Tyler looked at me. "I believe I wanted to hear Mia's answer, not yours Rose."

He waited for an answer and I replied with, "I will think about it, now go away Tyler." Tyler groaned and slowly walked out the door. Rose laughed at him having trouble walking because he was so wet and he turned to glare at her.

"Go ahead Rose, laugh now. Soon you will realize that I always win."

As soon as he was out of our vision, I slammed the door quickly shut. "I have to do it Rose; I have to be his girlfriend. I can't risk putting you or Lissa, or Christian, or even Eddie in trouble."

"You can't be his girlfriend! He'll abuse you again! He'll do something again; you have to care about yourself this time!"

"I can't Rose; I care about you all too much. You guys are my family, you're my sister, Christian's my brother, there's no way I'm putting myself as my top priority this time. I'm going to be his girlfriend."

"At least wait a day until you tell him, give yourself some time," she pleaded with me.

"Fine, but I am going to tell him," I informed her as I walked out the door to my room. How had things gotten so bad?

Rose's POV

Mia and Tyler were two people that could not be together, they were two things that could never combine again. When Tyler told Mia that she either had to date him or he would get revenge, I knew what she would pick. When I wasn't able to convince her to choose the revenge, I knew what I had to do.

"EDDIE!" I ran through the halls looking everywhere for him. When I found him locking lips with that slut that I suppose you could call a Royal Moroi, Emilie, I looked at him, disgusted with his actions. I coughed loudly to interrupt them from their make out session.

Eddie looked up at me and sighed, "What do you want Rose?" He looked annoyed that I had interrupted them. Good. Emilie glared at me and I smirked.

"Eddie, let's talk for a second. Would your attachment be okay with that?"

"She's not my attachment Rose," he ran his fingers through his hair, showing that I was stressing him out. I smiled.

"Hmm let's see, she never leaves your side, she looks up at you like you are some kind of God to her, and she clings to you like saran wrap, if that's not an attachment, I don't know what is."

"What do you have to say Rose? Just spit it out."

"Well, Mia is thinking about getting back together with Tyler, you have to stop her! He could hurt her again!"

"And I care, why?" he looked at me with a bored expression. He turned to look longingly at Emilie. I gasped! Even if he didn't have feelings for Mia anymore, he was still her friend. Why was he being so horrid towards her?

"What's wrong with you? Mia is your friend, you should care about her."

"I'm not friends with Mia, she's bad. You should stop being friends with her if you know what's good for you, he said.

"Maybe I should just stop being friends with you instead. Go back to your Moroi Eddie; it's obvious that she's the only person you do care about."

I marched off in fury. Clearly, Eddie was a bigger jerk than I had ever gave him credit for. I continued to march until I smacked into a rock hard pair of abs.

"Whoa, where are you going, what's wrong?" he asked as I stared up at his gorgeous face.

"It's nothing Dimitri, nothing that concerns you, okay?" I tried to shrug him off but he wouldn't let me. He stared deeply into my eyes. "Roza, what's wrong?"

I slumped into his arms until I realized what I was doing. "Maybe we should go somewhere private to talk," I suggested. Dimitri gave a firm nod and escorted me to my room.

"So what's wrong?" he asked as he took a seat on the floor. I moved towards him and sunk my head into his arms.

"I can't really tell you, it's Mia's problem, not mine. Can you just stay with me?"

"Of course, you know I would do almost anything for you Roza." I stared at the gorgeous Russian that was comforting me and sighed. I could lie in his arms all day. This was the way things were supposed to be like in a relationship.

Eddie's POV

Rose's words had stung. Even though I hated Mia for some reason that I couldn't recall, I was still friends with Rose and I didn't like to see her hurt. I pondered the whole thing for a moment when Tyler came in. Emilie stood up to kiss him and I frowned. Wasn't Emilie my girlfriend?

"When can I finally leave this pathetic thing? He questions me all the time, you know my compulsion isn't very good, it's already wearing off." she asked Tyler as she pointed to me. What was going on? I stood up to confront them when Tyler saw me and sighed.

"You never saw me here and you never heard any of what we were saying or will say in the next few minutes. You will continue to hate Mia just like Emilie and I told you to. You are madly in love with Emilie."

I smiled. "I love you Emilie." She sighed and then approached me.

"And I love you Eddie," she cooed. She lifted my wrist to her mouth. "I love your blood even more," she murmured as she bit into my arms and the endorphins took over.

**pretty intense! was anyone expecting that? I hope you weren't, suprises are fun in stories in my opinion. Anyways, what do you think now that you found out it's not Eddie's fault that he "hates" Mia? Make my day with some reviews? **


	9. Over The Edge

**Sorry, slightly late. I was sick and super busy on sunday so i'm truly sorry. Anyways, if you reviewed, you made my week. I aplogize for any mistakes in grammar or spelling, I do my best. Thanks for reading, you rock my socks :)**

**disclaimer: nothing belongs to me except the characters of emilie and tyler. **

Mia's POV

I'll do it, I'll be your girlfriend," I stated with no expression in my voice as I spoke to Tyler. I had thought this over the entire night and this was the only way I could protect the people I loved.

A gigantic grin lit up Tyler's face. "Well, I expect you to then escort me to Lissa's ball in a few days and to whatever occasions you are needed at. You are no longer allowed to talk with any other guys but me. Understand?"

"What is this, lockdown or something?" He frowned at my comment and immediately shot me a menacing glare.

"Oh, and obviously you have been around Rose too much. Those comments don't make me feel very good and I would appreciate if you no longer talked to Rose."

I gasped. "Rose is like my sister, you can't order me not to talk to her!"

Tyler smirked. "Hate to tell you, but you're my girlfriend now, I can do whatever I want."

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "Fine, whatever you want Tyler," I repeated in a dead tone. I frowned as he attempted to grasp my face in his hands.

"You know I could compel you, you would give into every single thing I said with just a bit of compulsion." I started shaking in fear.

"Please don't Tyler. I'll give into anything you want, just don't compel me." He smirked, realizing that he had ultimate control over me. I shuddered.

"Fine, I won't for now. But disobey my rules and I might think differently." He turned at walked away and I stood there, in shock.

Rose approached me and once she saw me just standing there, she gasped. "You didn't say yes to him, did you?"

"Yes I did, and he told me that I'm no longer allowed to talk to you. I'm so sorry Rose, but it's for the best." I walked off while Rose yelled swear words up into the air.

Rose POV

What a jerk. I angrily marched to Tyler's room. When I knocked loudly and he didn't respond, I punched and kicked his door open. I entered the room and laughed when I saw that there was still some water damage from our revenge plot.

Tyler saw me laughing at his room and glared at me. "I knew it was you two. You probably put Mia up to it in the first place."

"No, she hated you enough to come up with the idea all by herself." I tried the best to keep my composure.

"Well, that doesn't matter now, she's mine. But what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked while staring at me like a ravenous wolf.

"I want you to break up with Mia. You don't deserve her and you never will. You can't order her to keep away from her friends."

"Hmm and why should I even consider breaking up with Mia? What could I possibly gain from it?" he asked.

"You would be able to see Mia actually happy if you broke up with her and left her alone. If you truly loved her, you would want her to be happy."

"Rose, here's the thing. Although I care about Mia, I care more about one person. Myself. If I left Mia alone, I wouldn't be happy.

"You are horrible," I spat out as I looked at him in disgust.

"I agree. But being horrible is just the way I am. Now, I'm thinking perhaps I would be willing to break up with Mia on one condition."

"And that condition is?" I asked, slightly nervous of what his response would be.

"You would have to be with me. Replace yourself for Mia. I mean sure, I like her more but this might spice things up a bit," he smiled and I gagged at the thought of kissing him.

"I love Mia, she's like my sister, but here's the thing. I really don't think you need any more girls, so no. I'm going to find a different way for you guys to break up."

"I hope you realize that no one ever refuses me," he stated through gritted teeth.

"I'm not sure if you heard me okay, but I just did." I smiled triumphantly and walked toward the door to leave when a pain shot through my head. I fell to the floor and gasped.

"You sure you don't want to rethink that?" he smiled as he stood over me.

I tried not to show that I was in pain. "I'm sure; I would never want to be with something as horrible as you."

The pain increased. I was ready for it and just slightly grimaced, but nothing more. "Oh Rose, when will you realize that you will never win?"

"Oh Tyler, when will you ever realize that no girl ever wants to be with you?" The pain increased, but I stayed strong.

"You are nothing, just a cheap blood whore that's mom gave her up because she couldn't stand to look at her hideous face."

I laughed. "It's not like I haven't heard that one before. Oh, and hideous face? Tell that to all the guys at this school who want me, including you. Has anyone ever told you that you are an absolutely horrible liar?"

The pain increased so much that I felt close to blacking out. I let out a small scream and finally fell into darkness.

* * *

When I woke up, Mia was standing over me with a worried look on her face. She saw that I had woken up and a bright smile lit up her face.

"The others will be back in a second. You've been out for a day and we've all been frantic, hoping you would wake up."

"Wait, what? Where am I? What happened? Who are the others you are talking about?" I looked around confused until I saw that I was in the infirmary. All the events that had happened with Tyler flashed back into my mind.

"Well, obviously you are in the infirmary. We haven't told anyone what happened yet because we're not sure anyone would believe it about Tyler. He is a royal after all, and they never get the punishment they deserve. Plus, he vanished. After I talked to you, I got nervous that you had gone to confront Tyler. I got Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri because of my hunch and we ran to Tyler's room. Outside the door, we heard a faint scream and Dimitri immediately busted the door down and tackled Tyler. It was quite chivalrous actually. We ran over to you and quickly saw that you were unconscious. I screamed at Tyler and he ran off. We brought you to the infirmary and here you are now. Currently, you have a lot of people in the waiting room that have been worried sick all day."

"Wow, I can't believe I missed all the action. Why did I have to black out?" Mia started laughing and I cracked a smile.

"I better go tell everyone that you are awake, I'll be back in a second."

I started to drift off to sleep when I heard light footsteps. Assuming it was Mia again, I stated. "I hope this is the last time Tyler screws with us. He kind of creeps me out when he stares at me."

The footsteps grew closer and I suddenly had a sinking suspicion that it wasn't Mia I was talking to. A strong hand grasped my hand and Dimitri said, "You should've told me about him."

I tried to sit up, but couldn't. I stared in frustration. "Hey comrade, I'm sorry. It was more Mia's problem and I didn't feel like it was my secret to tell." I continued to attempt to sit up until finally, Dimitri helped me.

"You shouldn't endanger yourself like that, it worries me," he replied sternly.

"Comrade, I'm a guardian. We are made to put ourselves in danger, don't worry." I smiled at him and he brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes.

"I don't want to lose you Roza." He stared into my eyes and I saw that he meant it.

"I don't want to lose you either Dimitri. I don't think I could live without you," I admitted.

"Yes you could, you are Rose Hathaway, badass guardian," he stated. I laughed lightly as he kissed me on the cheek.

Christian, Lissa, Adrian, and Mia entered and he quickly moved away from me. "How are you feeling?" Lissa asked me as she looked at me concerned.

"Honestly, like I just got hit by a truck. But, I'll live. I'm not going to let Tyler win this one," I said grimly.

"Maybe I could heal it?" Lissa asked hopefully.

I nodded my head no. "I really don't think it's one of those things that you can heal. But it's no big; it feels like a hangover in a way."

Adrian snarled. "If that _thing _ever shows his face around here again, it won't survive, I'll make sure of it."

"Whoa, calm down there. It's no big deal. He's done the whole inflicting pain thing to Mia also."

"Yeah but not as horrible as he did it to you," Mia stated. "This is all my fault. I had a feeling you were going to confront him, I should've stopped you."

"I don't know if you could've even stopped me, I was furious," I admitted to her.

A nurse popped her head in. "Miss Hathaway, I'm glad to see that you are up. Since your friends apparently don't have any idea what happened, do you?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, no." She sighed.

"Okay, I know you all are hiding something from me, but I trust you to keep Miss Hathaway safe from now on. Oh, and you have another visitor, shall I send him in?"

I shook, in fear that the visitor was Tyler but I replied, "Sure, why not?"

Eddie entered the room and I scowled at him. "Get out of here Eddie."

"No Rose I can't. Although I hate Mia for some reason, you are one of my best friends and I want t see if you are okay."

"Wait, what do you mean you hate Mia for some reason? Do you not know why you hate Mia?" I asked him, confused.

"Yeah, I really have no idea. But I really just dislike her."

Adrian looked at Eddie for a second, and then approached him. "This kid has compulsion all over him."

"I do not! You are insane. I came to see my good friend Rose and then I get all these people questioning me."

Lissa looked into Eddie's eyes. "Eddie, you are now released from any compulsion that you were under before." Eddie nodded his head and soon the compulsion that had been used on him was gone.

He turned to gaze at Mia. "I'm so sorry! Mia, I hurt you so bad, I don't deserve you at all."

Mia stared at him in shock. "So it wasn't really you saying all of those mean things to me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course not! I love you Mia, and I feel the most horrible I have ever felt about anything in my life right now. I'm so sorry. I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again."

Mia sighed. "Tyler I love you too. It's not your fault. It's Tyler's fault. Let's all be aware that he has strong compulsion from now on." Mia pulled him into a giant hug and he hugged her back. I smiled at their cuteness. Everything was looking up.

**Happy end to a chapter? ehh? what did you think?will tyler and emilie be back? if you could have any person's pov, who would you want it to be? im curious. Review? por favor? **


	10. Party time!

**Hello! Happy New Years! I'm sorry it's been a few weeks, writers blockk. I have made a New Years Resolution to update more. Anyways, thank you so much if you reviewed my last chapter. I was happy to actually write a chapter that actually had a happy ending. Anyways, I hope everyone had happy holidays! I can't believe it's 2011 already, it's insane. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes in advance. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or any of Richelle Mead's characters.**

**Mia's POV**

I smiled as I rested my head in Eddie's arms. It had been about three days and no sign of Tyler or Emilie. Rose was better and Eddie and I were closer than we had been before.

"Do you think Tyler and Emilie will try to come back?" I asked Eddie, slightly nervous. Eddie let go of me for a moment and looked into my eyes.

"I feel like they will, but when they do, we will be ready," Eddie replied sternly. I sighed as I gave him a soft smile. "I hope you know I'm not going to let Tyler hurt you again, any of you."

"And I'm not going to let him hurt you either Eddie. When I found out that Emilie had bit you, my heart sunk. It was like Spokane all over again. I never want you to be hurt like that again."

Rose walked into the room. "Whoa, stop with the love fest, it's making me gag. Anyways, Mia I'm supposed to come collect you. Apparently we have to get ready for the masquerade ball tonight. Lissa is going crazy about it. I'd hurry if I were you."

I quickly kissed Eddie and followed Rose to Lissa's room.

When I entered, I gasped at Lissa's room. If I were to describe it in one word, I would say chaos. Hairdressers, makeup artists and famous stylists were dashing quickly around the room. Rose took one look at my shocked face and burst out laughing.

"I nominate you to go through all of this torture first," she joked as Lissa approached. Lissa looked extremely stressed and gorgeous at the same time. Her blonde hair was pulled into an elegant up do, sparkling gold eye shadow covered her eyes, and her lips were painted a shimmering pink.

"Mia! Go to the hair station. Pierre is a genius so I trust anything he does with your hair. Rose, you work your way over to the nail station, I want a French manicure on your nails. What are you both still doing here? We don't have all day! Go!"

I quickly obeyed her orders and sped over to the hair station. The guy doing my hair, Pierre I think his name was, immediately turned me around so I couldn't see what he was doing to it. I groaned in protest, but let him do what he wanted.

When he had finished, I gasped. My blonde ringlets had been put up into an intricate bun, but he had left a few hanging down and framing my face. I immediately got up and hugged him. "Thank you so much Pierre."

"You're welcome, you look lovely. But stop hugging me; I don't want you to mess up your hair." I let go of him, smiled at him for one last time and headed over to get everything else done.

After my eyebrows had been plucked and prodded at, after my toes and nails had been perfectly painted, and after makeup had been painted on my face, Lissa approached me.

"Good, you're done. It's time to get you into your dress." She marched me over to her closet where the three stunning dresses hung.

"Lissa, I can't let you pay for all of this, it's too much," I stated as my fingers slid over the fabric of the dress I was guessing was mine.

"Mia, put on the dress. Now! I picked these dresses especially for us all and the money doesn't matter. This is the ball of the century and it's going to be amazing. Now put on the dress. Where the heck is Rose?" she marched out of the closet, looking for Rose.

I hesitantly slipped into the one shouldered blue gown. It fit me perfectly and I smiled. The intricate beading on it was gorgeous and the dress was so me, Mia Rinaldi that I was in shock. Rose and Lissa entered the gigantic walk-in closet. Rose gasped when she saw me and ran up to me to hug me.

"You look gorgeous Mia! You're going to be breaking some hearts tonight," she exclaimed.

"Hopefully not," I replied. I pointed to the one shouldered deep red dress Rose was supposed to wear. "Try it on."

Rose sighed and put it on. The dress showed off her curves but was still elegant. Her hair was down and in soft waves that looked stunning on her. She looked in the mirror and smiled "I love it; it's a stunning dress Liss, thank you." Lissa smiled, happy that we both liked our dresses.

"Now, it's my turn," Lissa stated as she eagerly grabbed her stunning white dress. She came out, and once again we were in awe. The dress made her look like a Grecian goddess. She smiled at us. "Mask time."

Lissa had already picked out masks for us that went perfectly with our dresses. Just as we put them on, there was a knock at the door. Rose opened the door and found Dimitri, Eddie, and Christian standing in front of her.

"Come on in you guys, we were just finishing up." Dimitri's eyes gazed at Rose and I smiled gleefully. They were so cute together.

"Rose, I feel bad about how you didn't have a date and I figured you and Dimitri were already being my guardians for the night so Dimitri could just escort you to the ball. Is that okay?" Lissa asked as she entered the room. Christian's eyes lit up at the sight of her.

Rose smiled and said, "That sounds perfect Lissa, thanks." I laughed at how perfect it actually was for the two and strode towards Eddie.

"You look beautiful tonight," he whispered in my ear. I grinned at him.

"You look pretty good yourself."

We headed out of Lissa's room in twos. Eddie and I, Lissa and Christian, and then Rose and Dimitri in the back. We all smiled as we went into the limo and headed to what was going to be an amazing night.

**Emilie POV**

We watched the three couples enter the car. I watched in boredom, but I could tell Tyler was watching in jealousy.

"Tyler, I'm thirsty. I haven't has blood for days," I complained. Tyler growled at me.

"Maybe if you had done your job and kept Eddie compelled, you would still have your daily blood supply," Tyler replied.

"I can't help that I'm not very good at compulsion. Why does it matter anyway? We lost, let's just go away and go on with life. Ooh! We could go to Vegas!"

"I never lose. I get what I want and what I want at the moment is Mia."

"Are you sure what you really want is Mia?" I purred as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He turned to face me and started kissing me and then abruptly stopped.

"Yes, I'm sure Mia's what I want Emilie, now be quiet while I plan something," he barked at me. The couples' limo sped away. Tyler quickly looked up at me.

"I know that look, you have an idea. But here's the thing, you lied to me. You don't love me. You love that piece of trailer trash that usually looks way younger than she actually is. You even love Rose more than me. I can't believe I even put up with you."

I started to stomp away until Tyler grabbed me. "Emilie, I love you so much, I just really need Mia at the moment. I don't love her half as much as I love you. You have to believe me Emilie."

"Let go of me Tyler, you're hurting me." I complained as I attempted to yank my wrists away from his grasp. He let go of them quickly.

"I'm so sorry Emilie, I didn't mean to hurt you. When this is all over, we can go anywhere you want, I promise."

"Okay, but it better be somewhere that has a good spa," I replied as I planted a kiss on his lips. "Now what was your plan?"

"How do you feel about Masquerades?"

**I'm sorry it's so short, I wanted to update as soon as possible and this seemed like a good spot to end the chapter. Anyways, if anyone wants to see the dresses that I pictured Mia, Rose, and Lissa wearing, let me know and I can post pictures of them on my profile. I hoped you liked the chapter. I had a lot of fun writing in Emilie's pov, so I may end up doing that again, but are there any other pov's people want? What did y'all think of the chapter. What will Tyler's diabolical plan be? **

**Review and make me write faster? Have a great New Years!**


	11. cue dramatic music

**Ello, well finally updating, I know sad. It took me forever. I'm kinda in some activites therefore I usually can only write on weekends. Todays an exception however... :) So, thank you to all who reviewed, your reviews made me want to update tonight instead of this weekend. Umm longer chapter, more revealed I apologize for all grammar and/or spelling mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy. yay for Richelle. :)**

**Mia POV**

I gazed in awe at what Lissa had put together. The dim lighting and cocktail bar captured the craziness of a club and the intricate decorations captured the essence of a Victorian ball. I guess we all looked stunned because Lissa laughed at all of our expressions.

"I knew it looked good but I didn't expect these kinds of reactions," she chuckled.

"Lissa, this is incredible! How did you manage to put this all together in such a short time?" Rose asked in amazement.

"I really don't know, I just somehow did," she smiled at us as she led our group further into the room.

"Well, I think it's time to make the best of this ball. Mia, would you like to dance?" Eddie extended a hand towards me. I smiled and placed my hand in his.

As we strode towards the dance floor I took a look at the whole ballroom. It was perfect for Rose and Dimitri; you couldn't see who anyone was with the dim lighting. I took a look back at Rose and she beamed at me, realizing the same thing as I had about the lighting.

I lost track of how many dances Eddie and I danced. All I know is that each one of them was special. My personal favorite was a waltz. Eddie stared into my eyes and twirled me around and dipped me and all of these crazy things I had never done. The waltz ended with a tender kiss and I know how cliché that sounds, but it was one of the happiest moments of my life.

All of a sudden, a voice snapped me out of my trance. "May I cut in?" Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew this voice but I just couldn't place it. Eddie shrugged.

"I guess man, but I want her back after this dance," Eddie joked as he walked away.

The guy tried to grab my hands and I nodded my head no. Something about this guy creeped me out. He wore an old fashioned looking tuxedo. His hair was slicked back and the mask on his face had a serpent thing etched onto it.

"I actually have to go to the bathroom, so maybe we can have that dance later," I suggested, slinking out of his grasp.

"Come on doll, one dance can't hurt you," he grabbed my arm and I gasped. It was Tyler.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled.

"You dance with me, I'll give you answers."

"I'd prefer if you gave me answers now," I glared at him and he looked at me in shock.

"What happened to you my doll?"

"A creep named Tyler broke me," I replied.

"Mia, don't be so stubborn. It's time dance with me," he chastised me. He clutched my arms so I couldn't break away and started dancing.

"You make me sick!" I spat out as he attempted to twirl me around.

"I would watch what I say if I were you. You don't want any of your friends getting hurt." I turned to see him looking at Lissa who was mingling with just about everyone that she could mingle with.

"Leave my friends alone. Actually leave me alone also. Face it Tyler, you lost. Pack up your things and leave."

"A few weeks ago you would've done whatever I commanded to save your precious friends. You really have changed."

"You haven't done anything to my friends and you will not do anything to my friends because if you do, I will unleash a fury that's not like anything you have ever seen before. I'm done with you Tyler, leave now before I choose to announce your presence to the others and ruin the ball."

Tyler bowed, "It has been a pleasure dancing with you." He strode away.

I sighed and made my way to the bathroom, I did actually have to go. As I was about to step into the bathroom, a hand clapped over my mouth and I heard a whisper, "you say anything, do anything other than what I tell you, you die."

**Rose POV**

Could I just say that Lissa would make one hell of a wedding planner? The moment all of the couples broke off from our group Dimitri and I snuck away. The lighting was absolutely perfect. No one would be able to see us. It was almost as if Lissa knew about Dimitri and I's secret.

I looked at Dimitri. God he looked great in a tuxedo. I placed my hands on his shoulders and lightly pushed him into a slightly dark corner where no one would be able to see us.

"So, there's this guy I know, I kind of like him and his hot Russian-ness." I smiled coyly.

He laughed, "I'm pretty sure Russian-ness isn't a word Roza."

"Well looks like I invented it then," I replied, smiling.

He leaned in and his lips lightly brushing mine turned into an extremely passionate kiss. When we broke apart, I gasped. "I love you Dimitri Belikov."

"And I love you Roza," he replied grinning. "C'mon, I have something to show you."

He led me to a beautiful balcony. I looked up at the stars. "Dimitri, this is beautiful. How did you even find this?"

"I have my sources," he smirked.

We stood there for awhile, gazing at the stars and sometimes gazing at each other. We had one of those relationships where we didn't need to talk; we just needed to be around each other. And boy was I fine with being around my gorgeous Russian god.

All of a sudden, Lissa came running onto the balcony out of breath. Dimitri and I immediately snapped away from each other. "There you two are, I thought I'd never find you! It's Eddie, he can't find Mia!"

"Have you looked for her?" I asked, slightly irritated that Lissa had interrupted my balcony time with Dimitri.

"Yes, of course! I've looked for her in about every single place I can think of. I wouldn't have gotten you two if it wasn't serious!" I took a look at her. Her hair was starting to come out of her up-do and a bit of perspiration ran down her face. Worry took over her whole face and it was starting to make me worried.

"Well, go get your boyfriend and go look again. Everywhere! Dimitri, go find Eddie and you both can ask around and see if anyone has seen her. Now go, all of you!"

Dimitri looked at me cautiously, "Rose, what are you going to do?"

I sent him what I thought was a reassuring look. It must not have been because he didn't look very reassured. "Don't worry; I'm just going to check Mia's room." Dimitri nodded in approval and we all went our separate ways.

When Mia's room was empty like I was guessing it would be, I headed to Tyler's. I didn't expect him to be there, but there was a chance. I entered the room to see Tyler packing up his things. He saw me and jumped back.

"I have to talk with you," I stated grimly.

"Well Mia already had a very scary chat with me on the dance floor tonight, so save your breath, she covered everything," he looked sincere which was very surprising.

"So you're giving up? Your done being a creep to all of us?" I asked, doubting that he would ever stop being a creep.

"For now, but I will be back. Currently, I'm going to have to admit defeat, Mia was pretty convincing and I realize I have to plan before I come back and ruin all of your lives again. Now, if I could just find Emilie I could leave for now and leave you all alone." He actually sounded defeated. How good of an actor was he?

"Cut the crap Tyler, we know Mia's missing. Now just tell us where she is and maybe we can end this peacefully."

He looked at me in shock. "Mia's missing? I just saw her on the dance floor about an hour ago. How could she be missing? Isn't that no-good boyfriend of hers watching her well enough? I swear, if she doesn't turn up, I'm going to kill him for losing her!"

"Okay first of all, it's not Eddie's job to watch Mia. She can watch over herself."

"Well obviously not or she wouldn't be missing."

"I'm just going to ignore your sexist comments and move onto my next point which is the fact we know that you took Mia. Why wouldn't you plan something? It's a masquerade, the perfect place for a diabolical plan. What did you do Tyler?"

He sighed, "I do admit I had a plan prepared for tonight, but I stopped it when Mia set me straight on the dance floor. I decided I'd cut my losses, rest up for awhile, and then come back stronger than ever and ready to ruin your lives. After I talked to Mia, I found Emilie, told her that the plan was off and I was going to go away for awhile. I asked her if she wanted to come, but she said no. Probably playing hard to get again. Just watch, she'll come into my room in a few minutes begging to come with me."

"So you didn't take Mia?" I asked, still slightly suspicious.

"No of course not! I know you all say I'm obsessed with her, but I love her and I just realized how much I have hurt her. I decided she deserved one night of complete happiness. Now is this a joke or something? Is she actually missing?" I nodded and I'm pretty sure I saw his face grow pale.

"But maybe she will turn up, I don't know Tyler, I'll keep you posted."

"Here, take my cell phone number and try to call me as much as possible, I want to know that she's okay," Tyler said as he handed me a sheet of paper.

I took it and left. Tyler had acted so differently than he had in my previous meetings with him. I thought of Lissa before we discovered she had spirit, how she cut herself and had mood swings. Maybe it wasn't Tyler's fault that he was so crazy, maybe it was just the spirit.

I went back to the ball to find out that they had still not found Mia. I feared the worst. Anyone could've taken her. Even worse, one of the many people that disliked us could've taken her. I could tell Eddie blamed himself.

"Eddie, it's not your fault. You're not supposed to monitor her every move," I tried to reason with him.

"It is my fault; I let her out of my sight." His frown was contagious. Everyone immediately frowned.

"Eddie, it's not anyone's fault but the person that took her. Calm down."

All of a sudden, anger was all over his face. "I bet it was Tyler! That jerk's not going to know what hit him!" Eddie ran to the door with everyone following him. I stopped them.

"I already talked to Tyler, he didn't do it." They all turned to face me.

"What? You went there by yourself? Are you crazy? You could've gotten killed!" Dimitri shouted and shouted. He kept shouting while I waited patiently.

"You done?" I asked when he had finally finished shouting.

"Why did you do it Rose?" Eddie asked.

"I had to check! Tyler was the most logical choice and I didn't think he would respond well to our big group so I went by myself. He was fine. I think it's the spirit that's making him crazy, not himself."

"I think you're crazy!" Dimitri yelled.

"Dimitri, we will talk later, calm down. Now as I was saying, I don't think Tyler in general is crazy. I think it's the spirit. Lissa to you remember how crazy you were before you went on your spirit meds?" she nodded and I continued, "Well when I visited him, he seemed actually more normal. He also seemed like he really cared about Mia. I don't think he did it."

I told them everything Tyler said to me and by the end, they all seemed to agree with me.

"What do we do now?" Christian asked. He had been so quiet that I forgot he was here.

"Good question pyro. I say we all just rest up and tomorrow we will start looking," I suggested. Everyone agreed and left. I started to leave when Dimitri grabbed my arm.

"Rose, we need to talk."

"What's there to talk about? I told you all what Tyler said, I did the right thing."

"You put yourself in danger!" he shouted.

"Hate to tell you comrade, but I'm a guardian. We tend to put ourselves in many dangerous situations."

He ran his fingers through his gorgeous, dark hair. "Fine Roza, I'm sorry I just care about you. Tyler makes me nervous."

"To tell you the truth he makes me slightly nervous also, which is why I brought this nifty can of pepper spray when I went to talk to him."

Dimitri laughed at my comment. "Rose, you are one of the weirdest people I've ever met."

"I take that as a compliment." We both smiled.

"Do you think Mia's okay?" he asked.

"Mia's one of the bravest people I know, she can handle whatever is happening to her," I said confidently.

"I sure hope your right," Dimitri replied gravely.

**Like it, hate it, want to punch my story in the face? Let me know with a review?Have a marvelous day! byee**


	12. burning arms

**So, i'm updating. Pretty fun stuff. Sorry I left you on a gigantic cliff hanger! I feel bad about that! Also, sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes. I try, but sometimes my grammar is just a complete fail. Anyways, sorry for not updating, i've been super busy. If I could update every day, I would. Okay, this concludes my rant. I think. Oh wait, before I start, I just want to say I don't like Tasha, but I kind of included her in the story and she's just going to appear for this chapter and not even next chapter or any others.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire academy=Richelle Mead. Vampire Academy would not exist without Richelle Mead.**

Mia's POV 

I woke up to see a pair of giant gray eyes staring at me.

"What did you do to me?" I asked groggily as I took in my surroundings. I was in a grey room tied to a chair. I tried moving my hands but had no luck. I looked around for any water I could use to help me escape.

"You were in my way, I just took you out of the equation," Emilie stated as she looked at me, bored.

"What are you even talking about? How was I in your way? What's wrong with you?" I asked in confusion.

I received a cold hard slap against me cheek. I winced at the pain. "I don't like all of these questions. We are done talking."

I decided I would try a new tactic. "It was Tyler wasn't it? He loved me more than you and that's what drove you insane. Emilie, you can have him, I love Eddie."

"Why would you love that stupid dhampir when you could love someone powerful, someone who can make things happen?"

"Love doesn't work like that Emilie. You can't help who you love. I can't help that I love Eddie and Eddie can't help that he loves me."

Another slap hit my face. "You're wrong! People choose who they love. Tyler just chose to lust after you because you're a challenge. He doesn't actually love you, its lust"

"Now if you believed that, I kind of doubt I would be tied up right now," I shot back at her.

"You bitch!"

"Wow that was original. I must say, you are quite witty," I replied sarcastically. Gosh, I had been around Rose too much.

Emilie ran her hands through her hair, showing that she was stressed. "I quit! I'll talk to you later. I don't think I can put up with you!"

"Wow, this might be one thing we actually agree on!"

She stormed out of the room mumbling to herself.

I looked once more at the room. There didn't seem to be many places to escape out of. There was one air vent and the main door of course. This was going to be hard. Plus, there was also the fact that I was tied to a chair.

I realized then that there were only a few things I could do. Try to work my way out of the chair, give up, or holler and yell until someone came into the room. The first option was something Rose would do, but I didn't really have strength on my side. The second was more of a Lissa plan, but I didn't feel like giving up yet. That left one option.

"HELP! SOME LUNATIC WHO SHOULD HONESTLY BE LOCKED IN AN INSANE ASYLUM HAS ME TIED UP AND I'M THINKING SHE MIGHT KILL ME EVENTUALLY!" I screamed my lungs out for about 5 minutes until a bulky guy I assumed was one of Emilie's guardians came in.

"Stop screaming, you're giving me a bloody headache!" his cool British accent drifted through my ears and I paused for a second, thinking how cool it would be to have a British accent. I laughed at myself for getting distracted by a cool accent.

"What are you laughing about?" the guardian looked at me like I was clinically insane.

"Well, I was just thinking, I'm tied to a chair and am in danger, yet I can't stop thinking about how cool your accent is. I must be pretty messed up."

"No you're not messed up…" he started to say until I gave him a look. "Maybe that's a tad messed up, but if it makes you feel any better, a lot of American girls comment on how cool my accent is."

I laughed with him for a moment. "Wait! You actually seem nice. Why do you choose to work for such a bitch?"

He thought for a moment. "I really don't know. My family has been guarding hers for years. I guess I was forced into it."

"Well, I know I'd go insane if I had to guard her. Wait, what's your name anyway?" I asked him, feeling bad that I hadn't asked for his name earlier.

"Oh, I'm Charlie. And I assume you're the prisoner I'm supposed to 'not let out of my sight'?"

"Oh yes, you can just feel the danger radiating off of me," I joked with him. "But yeah, I'm Mia."

"And why am I guarding you exactly? You don't seem evil or anything," he commented.

"It's sort of a long story," I admitted.

"Well, let's hear it then, it's not like you're going anywhere," he motioned to the chair I was tied to.

It took a long time to tell him the story, but after I was done, he sucked in a breath.

"Well let's get you out of here then," he suggested.

"Nah, I like you. I don't want you to lose your job," I replied.

"Some things are worth losing your job over," he replied sternly.

"Aww thanks Char-mander! That was almost something you could put on the back of a greeting card!"

He was about to untie my ropes when Emilie came through the door. Charlie moved away so Emilie wouldn't be suspicious of him.

"So I see you've met Charlie," she commented.

"Sure have. He's the only one I've met in this place that hasn't been completely vile."

"He's the only person here that you've met besides me," she snarled.

"Yeah, you kind of kidnapped me. That makes you vile in my mind. What are you going to do with me anyway?"

"I'm going to show Tyler what a great mastermind I am. Her comment frightened me and all of a sudden, my arm was on fire, like literally on fire.

"What the heck? What did you do Emilie?" Charlie shouted at Emilie as I attempted to get out of the chair.

"Yeah, you kind of have an unfair advantage at the moment because I'm tied to a chair and can't really apply the whole 'stop, drop, and roll thing'," I commented as I grimaced at the pain.

"Still cracking jokes? Something tells me your friends won't find it as funny," Emilie said.

"I'm not sure about that. Rose has a pretty twisted sense of humor," I smiled back at her. I wasn't going to let her beat me.

While I sat there smiling, while my arm burned to a crisp, Charlie was freaking out. "You can't do this to her Emilie! She's a person just like you and I. She's a Moroi."

"Shut up Charlie. I don't want to have to set you on fire also!" Emilie yelled back at him. She had a look of grim determination on her face and to tell the truth, it was kind of creepy.

Charlie ran toward me to help, but Emilie must've seen this coming because before Charlie was able to get to me, a gigantic different guardian was yanking him away from me.

Emilie smiled at the guardian with a sickeningly sweet smile. "Thanks Hank." He nodded, grunted and dragged Charlie away.

Emilie stopped the fire that was burning my arm and held up a phone. "Call Tyler. No funny business."

"Okay, did you try to make this as hard as possible for me to call someone? You tied both of my arms up, plus you just pretty much burned my arm off and you expect me to call someone for you?"

Emilie quickly untied the rope. I grimaced at the pain my arm was in. It was a bad burn. I wondered if it was possible to get a forth degree burn.

"Now call him!" She commanded, putting the phone in my hand that wasn't burned.

"Do you think you could take me to a hospital or something? I've kind of lost all of the feeling in my arm," I commented.

"Call him, and I'll have someone look at your arm."

I sighed and looked through Emilie's contacts. "Tyler baby" was at the top of her contacts list. I hit the call button and heard ringing.

"_Hello? Emilie? Have you seen Mia?" _Tyler's voice came through sounding worried.

"Seen her? She's speaking right now," I replied.

"_Mia? Where are you? Are you okay? What happened?" _

"Well, your psycho girlfriend kidnapped me and kind of burned my arm off. Now she refused to get my arm fixed until I called you so here I am."

Tyler's voice came out sounding grim, _"Let me talk to her."_

I handed the phone to Emilie. She eagerly picked it up.

"Hello? Tyler?" she yelled perkily.

I couldn't hear what he said but her face dropped into a frown while he said it.

"No Tyler, I'm not letting her go. She's getting in the way of our relationship. I might just kill her right now," she stated nonchalantly.

Kill me? That would not work for me. She was so engrossed in her conversation with Tyler that she didn't notice me silently, stealthily, sneaking out of the room. I opened the door and she looked up. Time to make a run for it.

I slammed the door behind me and was in a little room with a living room and a kitchenette in it. Even better, it had water.

Emilie rushed after me, angry. She spotted Hank, leaning over an unconscious Charlie.

"Hank, get her!" she shrieked, but it was too late.

The pipes exploded and water burst out everywhere. I had never used my powers this much. It was up to our waists. It was so powerful, that it swept Emilie and Hank into the other room. (I made it do that and purpose). I quickly locked the door so they were locked in the other room and stopped the water. I started to leave until I saw something on the floor.

Charlie.

I ran over to him and gave him a light pat on the face. "Charlie, you need to wake up! We don't have much time!" I shouted at him.

He waved me away. "No, I want sleep," he stated groggily.

"Charlie, if we don't leave now, Hank and Emilie are going to kill us." That managed to get him up. He sprung up like one of those little prairie dogs at the zoo.

"Let's go." He stumbled out the door with me behind him.

I looked at our surroundings. We looked like we were in a small suburb and when I saw a car driving by; I quickly motioned for it to stop.

"Ya need a lift?" the car driver asked cautiously.

"Please, I just burned my arm on a frying pan and I need to get to my friend's house." I said. The driver took a look at my arm, gasped in horror, and agreed.

I remembered that Christian's aunt, Tasha Ozera had told me about her house in the human world and I faintly remembered the address. She had told me I could visit anytime. Now seemed like as good a time as any.

I found out where we were and gave the driver directions. He tried to ask questions, but I gave answers that were obvious lies. He looked skeptical, but let me lie to him.

About a half an hour later, we got to Tasha's. Charlie tried to give the driver money, but he refused to take any. "You're going to need it for that arm, trust me. Those hospital bills don't come cheap."

I thanked him and he went on his way. We walked up to Tasha's and she answered the door after we had rung her doorbell about five times.

"Mia! This is such a surprise, what happened to your arm?"

"Het Tasha, can we use your phone?" I asked. Charlie smiled meekly at Tasha and I thought what a cute couple the two would be.

"Oh, of course! What happened?"

"It's a long story. How about Charlie tells it to you while I make my phone calls?" I smiled mischievously. They seemed unaware of my matchmaking plans.

"Oh sure, that sounds perfect!" Tasha gave Charlie a giant smile and I swear his heart melted right then and there. "The phone is in the kitchen hanging on the wall, Mia!" Tasha called out.

The moment I heard Eddie's voice on the other line, I knew everything would be okay.

"_Mia? Where are you? I swear I want to murder Emilie. Tyler told us what he found out on the phone. Are you safe? Are you with Emilie? Are you going to be okay?" _

"I'm fine Eddie. I managed to escape and I'm currently at Tasha's house. Do you think you could come and meet me?"

"_Of course! I'll be right there!"_

"Oh and Eddie? I'm sorry to have to do this, but my arm is pretty burned. I haven't been able to feel it for a long time. Do you think you could maybe bring Lissa or something?"

"_Oh my god Mia! Of course! We will get there as soon as we can."_

Feeling reassured, I crawled over to a spare couch in Tasha's living room. I fell asleep listening to the delightful sounds of Tasha and Charlie flirting, and feeling safe for the first time in days.

**So, anyone like Charlie, a.k.a Charmander? Hooking him up with Tasha won't be a permanent thing, it was just kind of a spur of the moment idea. I was just like "dang, I don't know where to make Charlie and Mia go to. Maybe i'll just have them go to Tasha's not give Tasha a short fling? Maybe it will make her less crazy. I know a lot of people don't like Tasha, heck I don't like Tasha at all, but I needed them to go somewhere and lets just pretend she's not crazy in this story. Anyways, don't let his short little fling with Tasha in just this chapter ruin the story or his character for you. Okay, done ranting.**

**Review? Por Favor? I'll update sooner if ya do :) Have a phenomenal day!**


	13. The abuse continues

**Oh goodness, I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Thanks to anyone still reading this. You all rock my socks. Anyways, a lot of drama in this chapter so I hope you'll like it :) I apologize for any mistakes in grammar or spelling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy series or any of the characters in it! **

Mia's POV

I woke to a burning sensation in my arm, and voices all around me. "Do you think she's okay?"

"I'm fine, now back away. I need my personal space." Lissa, Rose, Eddie, Adrian, Tyler, and Christian all looked up at me in shock. "You all are acting like you've never heard me talk before, calm down."

Eddie ran over to me and instantly cupped my face in his hands. "You scared the heck out of me." His eyes looked at me with concern.

The others stood behind Eddie, looking nervous. "Mia, are you okay?" Lissa looked at me, worried.

"You guys need to all calm down. I'm not a doll, I'm not going to break into a million pieces if you touch me," I complained.

"Could've fooled me," Tyler murmured under his breath. I glared at him and attempted to get off of the couch.

As I attempted to get off of the couch, my arm killed. I must've grimaced at the pain because everyone immediately came rushing to my side.

"Just stay here Mia, Lissa is going to take a look at your arm," Eddie whispered.

"Thanks Liss, it feels like it's going to come off or something," I joked.

Lissa immediately began healing my arm and instantly, it felt a thousand times better. "So what happened?" Rose asked curiously.

"Well, let's just start out with the fact that Emilie is one crazy bitch. I personally cannot believe I was able to escape." I told them my story and Charlie came in and told his part and by the time I was finished, everyone was boiling.

Christian had pure rage in his eyes, which I thought was odd because I wasn't aware he even cared about me. I told him this and he looked at me in surprise. "Mia, you're like a little sister to me, I can't believe someone would do this."

But Eddie, Rose, and especially Tyler looked the angriest. I was half afraid that Tyler would go into one of his crazy rants again, so I tried my best to calm them down. "You guys, it's okay, I'm here now, I managed to escape and I'm fine. My arm feels much better by the way, thank you Lissa." Lissa nodded her head and went to go take a seat by Christian. "So anyways guys, let's just leave it alone."

I expected Tyler to explode, but instead it was Eddie. "What? She tried to kill you Mia! This could happen again! There's no way I will let it be!" He stormed out of the house and I immediately followed after him.

"Eddie, I don't need you protecting me all the time. I'm not some damsel in distress you need to rescue. If I remember correctly, I was the one who escaped from Emilie. I can handle things on my own." I turned to look at his face. He looked like a little boy, shaken with fright.

"I can't lose you Mia," he whispered. I wrapped him into a hug and looked into his sad eyes.

"You won't lose me Eddie, don't worry." We stood there, just hugging for awhile. Finally, Eddie backed away, kissed my head and looked up at me.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for being so upset about this," he murmured.

"I'm pretty sure I'd be the same way if something happened to you."

As we walked inside, I spotted Tyler, Lissa, and Adrian all sitting together in a circle with their eyes closed while everyone else looked on. I wasn't quite sure what they were doing, but I knew what it had to do with. Spirit.

My voice cut through their trance, "What are you guys doing?" They all looked up at me.

"Well Tyler can kind of locate people if he has enough power." I glared at them all and started walking out of the room until a thought struck me.

"Wait, why weren't you able to locate me then when I was captured by Emilie?"

Tyler looked slightly ashamed as he replied, "I didn't have enough power. Adrian was drunk and I was just recovering from going crazy. I'm sorry."

"I told you guys that I didn't want you to find her and what do you do? You attempt to find her. I can't believe you all." With that, I walked quickly out the door and waited in the car they all had arrived in. I stubbornly waited there until Tyler approached me.

"Mia, I'm sorr…," he started to say but I payed him no attention.

"Just go away Tyler, you're not helping." I turned away from him and his hand swept onto my shoulder and turned me around so he was facing me.

"Mia I'm sorry, but you would have done the same for any of your friends and you know it, what's the real problem?" He had caught me.

"I just don't want any of them to get hurt," I whispered. Tyler looked at me in understanding.

"It's her and her lame bodyguard against all of us, we can take her, don't worry."

I nodded my head reluctantly and Tyler shot me a light smile. I looked into his eyes and could not believe this was the guy that originally had hurt me. He seemed so calm and kind now. He continued to stare at me and I started to imagine, what would life be like if I were to date Tyler? We inched closer and closer to each other without even realizing it.

Suddenly, I heard a tap on the door and looked up to see Eddie outside. I quickly backed away, opened the door, and smiled at him. "Everything's okay now. Thanks you guys."

Eddie took my hand and led me into the house. "What was that about?" he asked, slightly confused.

"He was just explaining why they decided to track down Emilie; I think I get it now," I replied slowly.

As I entered the house, Rose smiled. "Okay everyone! Miss I-disappear-at-every-moment is back. Let's get out of this place!" I laughed and hugged her and we all headed out. Apparently my romance plans for Tasha and Charlie failed because when I went to go get Charlie, he and Tasha were screaming at each other.

"YOU ARE THE MOST RIDICULOUS MAN I HAVE EVER MET!" Tasha screamed at Charlie as she through something that resembled a cookbook at him.

"Uhh," I started to speak when they both looked up at me in surprise. "Charlie, we are leaving, are you coming?" Charlie's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Yes, of course! I'm sorry you had to hear that!"

We quickly linked arms as he whispered, "She is insane!" in my ear. I chuckled and we headed to the car.

When we got back to the academy, Lissa, Adrian, and Tyler got back to trying to find Emilie. I still had my doubts about the whole thing, but I allowed them to do it.

They tried and tried, but couldn't find her. I told them that it was fine, but they didn't pay me any attention. Finally, they all gave up and promised to try again the next day.

They tried again the next day. Then they tried the day after that and the day after that. It didn't work. Finally, after about a week, they still couldn't track her down.

I could see they were all exhausted, especially Tyler. Adrian headed towards the bar, with Rose and Charlie in tow and soon after, Christian and Lissa departed also.

After everyone but Eddie, Tyler and I had left, Tyler approached me with a creepy look on his face. I knew at that moment that the effects of spirit were making him crazy once again. I shot Eddie a warning look. He seemed to understand it because he immediately took action.

"Tyler, I think it's time for some rest," Eddie stated as he grabbed Tyler's arm to keep him from coming any closer.

"No, first I have to see my little doll," he shot me an eerie grin.

"Tyler, I'll see you later. I think it's time for you to go. Your Spirit magic really wiped you out," I told him.

"No! I can't leave you unsupervised. This goon," he spat at Eddie, "Will only take advantage of you while I'm gone. Get off of me!" He shook away from Eddie's grip and ran up to me.

He grabbed both of my bare arms and shook me. "You are mine! MINE! Understood Miss Rinaldi?"

"Stop Tyler; you're hurting my arms," I gasped out.

"I won't stop until you realize that you are mine!" Eddie started to come towards Tyler and I, but Tyler turned toward him with his eyes blazing.

With heavy compulsion in his voice, he shouted at Eddie, "Stay there, don't move. Don't talk either!" Eddie tried to move, but it was as if his feet were glued to the floor. He looked at me with his eyes worried and scared for me.

I tried my best to reassure him with my eyes, and then turned back to Tyler. I gazed into his eyes. "What has Spirit done to you?" I asked, truly worried for Tyler.

For a second, Tyler fought off the side effects of Spirit making him crazy. He looked sadly at me. He looked like one of those stray puppies you find abandoned on the street. He collapsed into my arms, silently crying. I rubbed his back delicately while I sang softly to him.

He looked like he felt so guilty. "I'm sorry," he stated softly as silent tears ran down his cheeks.

"It's okay, you're okay now," I reassured him.

He continued to weep until suddenly the effects of Spirit took him over again. He slapped my cheek fiercely. "It's your fault I'm weak, it's all your fault."

I rubbed my stinging cheek. "Tyler, stop you're not like this!"

He pushed me onto the ground. "I'm like this! This is me! What do you have to say to that bitch?"

As he kicked me harshly on the ground, I looked up at the frozen Eddie. He looked at me in terror. I gave him a half smile as Tyler kept kicking me. I tried my hardest to fight off Tyler but he was too strong.

I could hear faint screaming and I later realized that it was my own. I kept shrieking, "This isn't you! This is the effects of Spirit and your magic!"

Finally Tyler stopped and looked down at my figure, curled into a ball. His face turned to horror. I knew Tyler was back, I knew he fought off the side effects of spirit. "What did I do?" he asked, completely and utterly horrified.

I was surprised I could, but I spoke up. "Tyler, Lissa has some medicine she uses to handle her magic/spirit so she doesn't go crazy. I want you to go to her room, where she and Christian are and I want you to then take some of it. But first, can you let Eddie move and talk again?"

"Of course, I'm so sorry!" he looked at Eddie. "I'm sorry Eddie. You can move and talk again.

The moment Eddie could move, he pounced on Tyler. "You son of a bitch! What the heck? Just leave and never come back!"

"Eddie stop!" he stopped when he heard my voice.

"Why should I? Did he stop when you told him to?"

"Eddie that was his spirit affecting him. It wasn't his fault. Right now, he needs to use Lissa's medicine so the spirit won't make him crazy again."

Eddie let go of Tyler, but continued to look angry at him. "Go, before I decide to ignore Mia and beat the crap out of you," Eddie snapped. Tyler, looking sad, ran off.

"Mia! Are you okay?" Eddie quickly ran up to me.

"I'm fine Eddie, just a few bruises here and there," I said as I struggled to get up.

Eddie scooped me up into his arms. "I'm bringing you to the infirmary."

"Why do I get hurt so much? You guys really have to stop hanging around me, I think I'm a jinx," I joked. Eddie didn't find my joke very humorous.

"We will never stop hanging around you. None of this is your fault," he stated firmly.

I sighed. "Eddie, really I'm fine. Could you just take me to my room instead?"

It took a lot of persuasion on my part, but I finally convinced Eddie to bring me to my room.

He watched me like a hawk for about a half an hour. I couldn't fall asleep so I watched him. He seemed nervous and stiff. "Eddie, I'm fine. Calm down."He shoulders relaxed a bit and he gave me a half smile.

I decided he needed to walk a bit. "Eddie, could you go get Rose for me please?"

He looked reluctant to leave, but he nodded and headed out the door. A few minutes later, I heard the door opening slowly.

"Eddie, are you back already?"

A feminine voice answered back. "Sorry sweetie, I don't think you will be seeing your little boy-toy for awhile now. What a shame. You guys did make a good couple. You were both so, stupid. Eddie was especially stupid just now for leaving you here all beat up like that and alone. Oh well, makes it that much easier to take you then, I guess."

I looked at the speaker and saw that a creature stood in front of me. A strigoi. But, it wasn't just any strigoi. It was the face of a person who had been Moroi just about a week ago.

It was Emilie.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll update soonish! Anyways, review and tell me what I did wrong or right in this chapter! Criticism helps so much and so do reviews. They help me write faster :)**


	14. Deja Vu

**Hey there, i'm sorry it's been awhile! I've been struggling with writing this and i'm sorry if it shows through this chapter! I'm just kind of losing steam for this story but I refuse to stop it! I'm going to keep writing till the end. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and I hope you like this chapter!**

Mia's POV

Memories of Spokane and Strigoi filled my mind as I stared into Emilie's now- Strigoi, lifeless, crimson eyes.

"Emilie, what do you want?" I asked as she approached me with a cruel smirk on her face.

"Right now, I'd appreciate if you'd cooperate while I take you to an abandoned warehouse where I can make your life absolutely miserable."

"You will never give up, will you?" I asked sadly.

"Don't act like your better than me Mia Rinaldi. You're not. Not even close. By the end of this, both you and Tyler will realize that."

"Wait, how can you still care about Tyler if you're a Strigoi?"

She shoved me against the nearest wall. I tried not to cry out as the impact of the wall hurt the injuries I already had from Tyler's episode earlier.

"First of all, I don't love Tyler anymore. I just decided I'd like to play a game with you, him, and your little posse. You like games don't you Mia? It really seems to me like you do. You lead guys on and then tell them you don't like them. Pretty pathetic if you ask me, but hey if those are the kinds of games you play, I guess I can't stop you, or maybe I can." She smiled.

"Emilie, just leave them all alone. Go ahead, kill me. I really don't care. Just leave my friends alone."

"No can do princess. You see, a while ago when Eddie was my compelled- blood donor for awhile, I had him tell me about Spokane. I actually found it an interesting story that would have ended perfectly if it weren't for Rose helping you all escape. So I thought to myself, why not get the gang back together? It's a shame we can't include that kid who died because he's dead of course, but I thought it would be fun to reenact your time in Spokane. Except this time, there will be no happy ending! Doesn't that sound fun?" she gushed.

"The only reason we all managed to get captured in Spokane was because we were all young and unprepared. You're not going to be able to capture all of us, not now that Rose is a bad-ass guardian in training and now that we are all more prepared than before." I sneered.

"That thought did occur to me," stated Emilie while smirking. "So, I called in some Strigoi to help me. One is an extremely old one that has killed even the toughest of guardians and guess what? He and his henchmen happened to be interested in the Spokane story so they decided they wanted to take part in the game also. Hate to tell you princess, but you're friends are already captured."

I had a feeling this time around wasn't going to end up very well. After finishing her victory speech, Emilie handed me off to two Strigoi who then fiercely threw me into the back of a truck. One joined Emilie in the front of the truck and one climbed in back with me, obviously showing excitement that he got to sit in the back with me. I inched as far away from him as possible. I mentally cursed the whole ride to the factory Emilie was taking me to. The strigoi that sat with me smiled at me with a predatory look in his face the whole ride. "How fun it would be to see you as a strigoi, love," he eventually said. I frowned at him and then ignored his glances.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, but was really only about thirty minutes, Emilie opened up the back door of the truck. "Grab her," she commanded. The two strigoi obeyed.

"Don't you guys get sick of taking orders from a stupid girl who is only on a revenge mission?" I asked them. They looked at each other and I had a feeling the thought was now running through their minds. I smirked.

"You idiots! Bring her inside!" Emilie yelled.

They quickly dragged me inside with a great force. I frowned. I was still hurt from Tyler's beating the day before and it hurt being dragged by them.

They brought me to a room that contained Rose, Eddie, and Christian all chained to small cots and with the same cuffs as they put on us in Spokane, the ones that stopped magic. "Eddie!" I quickly ran up to him and gave him a hug.

The guards quickly roughly moved me over to a separate cot and chained me to it. My whole body ached from the events of the day and I was sure one of my ribs was cracked. It hurt like hell.

"Hey Mia. This sure brings back memories, doesn't it," Eddie stated grimly. I nodded my head sadly.

"Why are we here?" Rose asked me.

I repeated to all of them what Emilie had told me. "The old strigoi must've been the guy in charge of taking me. He and a pack of like 3 strigoi tried to take me. I managed to stake like one or two, but there were too many. Stupid old coot." Rose growled.

"3 came at me," Eddie stated.

"Yeah 3 took me from my room. I managed to give them some pretty bad burns though," Christian grimaced.

"3 including Emilie came after me. But this means we are dealing with at least 13 including the old guy and Emilie."

We all sat there in silence. Finally I spoke up. "We need a plan before they try to reenact the events that happened in Spokane."

"We need back-up. We can't take this many out. Do you think we could contact someone somehow?" Eddie asked.

"Adrian can dream-walk," Rose piped up. "I'll try to sleep so I can tell him what's going on."

We all agreed and Rose started to drift asleep when all of a sudden Emilie and two guards entered the room. "Ah, ah, ah. No sleeping for Rose. I know Adrian can dream-walk Rose. How stupid do you think I am? The rest of you are free to sleep because I know he won't bother coming into your dreams, but Rose, if you try to sleep again, you will be punished. Besides, we'll be giving you all anti-magic pills soon enough so we won't have to worry about any of you."

"Wait, how did you even know she was going to sleep?" Christian asked.

"We have cameras. We can see everything. I wanted to be able to hear everything also but cheapskate Emilie refuses to buy them," stated a guard.

"Lewis, shut up. Emilie said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Emilie turned to us, "But anyways, this is my game now. You will play by the rules, or else things may not turn out in your favor. Nice chatting with you, bye." And with that, she strode out of the room with the two guards in tow.

I frowned. "Crap, there goes that plan."

We all sat for awhile in silence, trying to think of some way to get out. "Wait," Christian piped up. "Tyler can dream-walk, can't he?"

A gigantic smile came across my face. "You're right! You're absolutely right! I'll see if I can contact him."

Eddie looked at me slightly nervous. "I don't think you should do that, the spirit was driving him crazy when we saw him last."

"I have no choice. Besides, it's not like he can beat me up in a dream," I admitted.

Rose sat up. "Hold up, what happened with Tyler?" I filled her and Christian in on what happened. By the end of my story, they both were fuming.

"He's insane, I don't think you should do the dream-walking thing," Christian stated. Rose stayed silent, knowing that I would do it regardless of what anyone thought.

"He's not insane. It wasn't his fault, he can't control the magic." They all glared at me as I defended him. Finally, I stopped defending him and tried my hardest to drift to sleep.

To tell the truth, I was scared. I didn't know how Tyler would react. But there was one emotion that was more dominant than my fear and that was determination to get out of here. "Please be sleeping, please be sleeping," I murmured to myself, hoping that Tyler was sleeping.

After a few moments, I realized I must've dozed off because I was in a completely different setting. I looked down to see that I was in a sleek, midnight blue gown and I was standing in a forest of some sort, where the sun shone down on me. The area was beautiful; and me wearing a gown in the middle of the forest was so… Tyler.

I looked up to see him in a tuxedo. With his hair slicked back he actually looked kind of handsome. "Hello there," he smiled at me.

"Thank goodness this worked! Tyler, Emilie is absolutely crazy. She's Strigoi and she abducted me, and Rose, and Christian, and Eddie. She's reenacting our experience in Spokane apparently. Oh god, you have to help us Tyler." I almost broke down, but I stayed strong and held my ground.

Tyler's face paled and the dashing smile that had been on his face vanished. "Shit Mia, where are you guys?"

"I really don't know. Does Emilie know of your ability to track people?" I asked him nervously.

"I don't think so. I never told her about my abilities except the one to inflict pain and the super-compulsion. I can't track Strigoi, but I can track you guys. The only thing is, I took some of Lissa's medication and so my magic is subdued. This dream-sleep thing seems to be the only thing working right now and thank goodness that it is."

"Crap. Okay we can't be too far away because the truck-ride here was about a half an hour. That's really all I know. We'll try to escape, but there's a lot of Strigoi and I have a feeling they are going to do something to us soon. I have a feeling they are either going to move us to a different location or kill us. Inform people about this. Lissa, Dimitri, Charlie, Alberta, Stan, honestly inform as many people as you can, maybe you all can save us if we can't save ourselves."

I took a breath after I had spoken and a tear rolled down my cheek. I felt Tyler grasp me and let me fall into his arms. "I'll save you Mia, don't worry," he whispered. "I have to go now and tell everyone about you guys, but stay strong, I know you will."

"Thanks Ty," I replied softly.

"Don't thank me. I don't deserve your thanks after what I did to you," he looked me over and examined all of my injuries. "I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

"It was; I couldn't control the spirit. It makes me go crazy. I'm sorry Mia, I love you," he stated. My eyes went wide and before I knew it, I was back in the room with Christian, Eddie, and Rose.

"How'd it go?" Eddie asked nervously.

I was about to tell them everything when a door opened. A handsome Strigoi with his dark hair gelled back smiled at all of us. I spotted Rose growling and I guessed that this was the extremely old Strigoi she had been captured by.

"Try to contain your anger Ms. Hathaway, I'd like it if we all stayed civil," the Strigoi spoke. He had a smooth voice with a slight accent. Romanian maybe?

Rose continued to glare at him. "Who are you?" Eddie asked, probably hoping to distract him from staring down Rose.

The strigoi held his gaze for a few more moments, then whirled around to face Eddie. "As cliché as this might sound Mr. Castile, I am your worst nightmare."

He examined Eddie, then Rose again, then Christian, then finally he turned to face me. As he stared at me, I knew what I was going to do. I was going to act shy; weak. Maybe if he sensed fear from one of us, he'd know I was the weakest link and he'd harass me instead of the rest of them.

He looked at me with slight interest. I pretended to cower and shrink away from him in fear. He smiled. "There's no reason to be afraid my dear." He grasped my chin with his frozen hand and tilted it up so I was looking into his eyes. I mustered up as much fear as I could manage and whimpered.

"Leave her alone," Eddie growled from behind us.

The Strigoi frowned at me. "I must be frank with you. I'm disappointed with you. From what Emilie said, you were someone to look out for, a threat. You don't seem like a threat to be."

"Please leave me alone," I begged softly. I made my eyes watery and as big as possible, knowing that I was baiting him.

"No, you're coming with me," he replied as he waved in a few other Strigoi guards in to take me with him.

"You son of a bitch! Leave her alone!" Rose shouted.

"Language Rosemarie, I won't tolerate it after today," he warned her as the guards dragged me out the door.

I gave them my most reassuring smile with a wink and then went back to looking weak. He had the guards drag me through the hall until finally we all reached a room. The main Strigoi barged in without knocking and inside was Emilie, brushing her hair.

"What is it Nathanial?" she asked impatiently as she turned around. "She's not supposed to be out of that room."

"We need to talk," the Strigoi who I guess was named Nathanial replied.

I shuddered. What the heck was going on?

**So yeah! Thanks for reading and i'll try to update as soon as possible! Want to know what makes me update faster? Reviews, they make my day! But yeah, see you later and have a good day! :)**


	15. Taking a Turn For the Worse

**Hello! It's been awhile, hasn't it? I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I'm way busy with all of my stories on here and fictionpress and it's been a crazy couple of weeks. But! Here is chapter 15 :)**

Emilie scowled at him but I could see that she still had a bit of respect and fear for him. She took the brush out of her hair and suddenly it was flying right towards Nathanial. "You know I don't like being interrupted," she stated, making sure to enunciate every word.

Nathanial spoke calmly although I could see slight irritation in his eyes. "I realize that Emilie, but I'm already irritated with you. I don't think now is the time to be throwing brushes."

Emilie kept a straight expression. "Why are you irritated with me?"

"What is this?" He gestured towards me. I cowered. "You said she was a threat. She clearly isn't."

"You're underestimating her," Emilie said. She glared at me and I pretended to be afraid of her. "She's not usually like this. You should watch out for her."

Nathanial frowned but then smiled. "Let's see how she acts if one of her friends is in danger." He motioned for the guards to follow him and they led me back to me back to the cell. I dreaded what was going to happen next. I couldn't risk anything happening to my friends.

So I did what any semi-normal moroi girl trying to save her friends would do, I pretended to faint before we made it into the cell. Nathanial looked me over. "What's wrong with her?"

The guards stared at my lifeless form blankly. "Uhh, I don't know," one of them was stupid enough to say. In a flash, Nathanial had snapped the guard's neck.

"Let me ask again," he stated slowly. "What's wrong with her?"

The guards all looked at me. "She seems to have collapsed from all of the stress of today," a guard noted nervously.

Nathanial nodded. "That must be it. She's weak. I can't believe I let Emilie talk me into this. I hope the others bring a bit of entertainment." He had them lock me up in the same spot as before and I waited a few minutes before I slowly pretended to come back to life so it wouldn't look suspicious on the video monitor.

"What happened?" Eddie asked in horror.

I pretended to struggle to sit up. "What happened is I pretended to faint." I gave him a small reassuring smile.

"Smart girl," Rose noted, realizing what my plan was.

"What do you mean smart girl? It's not very smart if you ask me," Eddie stated.

"Eddie, this is all an act. I'm doing this to protect you guys," I informed him.

"But what about you? You need the most protection out of all," he replied.

"Is that really what you think? I can take care of myself Eddie."

He didn't reply and I scowled. I turned to face the wall and ignored him. Unfortunately about a half an hour later Nathanial reentered the room. "It appears Emilie is still occupied with business, but I'm glad to see that the princess has awoken." He gestured towards me. I put on my weak act again and whimpered.

"What do you want?" Rose spat out.

"Well Miss Hathaway, I'd love to turn you Strigoi, but not yet. I think I'd like to know a bit about you all first. How about you Mr. Ozera? You've been rather quiet."

I turned my eyes to look at Christian. He sat stone faced in his corner. "What would you like to know?" he asked in a monotone.

Nathanial frowned at his lack of enthusiasm, but spoke anyways. "Tell me about yourself. Give me your life story. Try to keep it under 150 words though, I don't have all day."

Christian looked up at Nathanial and I could see sparks in his eyes. "My name is Christian Ozera."

"A little more perhaps?" A smile was starting to appear on Nathanial's face and I could see he was starting to enjoy himself.

Christian flipped Nathanial off and I tried to hide my smile. A grimace now appeared on Nathanial's face. "My my, none of you have the best manners."

Before I knew what I was doing, words came out of my mouth. "Says the strigoi who abducted us and then proceeded to lock us up in this room. I wouldn't say your manners are impeccable either."

Nathanial beamed and turned to face me. "So maybe she isn't as weak as she acts folks, this girl may have a mouth on her." He tilted my chin up so I was staring into his eyes. I knew my cover was blown so I glared at his icy face.

"Leave her alone!" Eddie shouted from across the room. I internally groaned.

"Oh so now the plot thickens. How delightful," Nathanial said while purposely trying to annoy Eddie by playing with my hair.

"I find it quite sad that your idea of fun is kidnapping a group of teenagers and torturing them," I informed him. My goal was to make him angry but he just grinned.

"I'm starting to think that maybe Emilie was right Miss Rinaldi. You're more of a threat than you seem to be. You put on a good act, I'll admit to that. You might be my favorite of the group so far." He whispered in my ear.

Rose saved me from any further contact with Nathanial. "Glad to see you're picking favorites now," she stated.

Nathanial turned to look at her. "Oh don't think I've forgotten about you Miss Hathaway. You are definitely also intriguing." He sent her what he probably thought was a charming smile.

He looked around at all of us. "Yes both of the ladies are the far most intriguing and even Mr. Ozera seems to have caught my attention. You, however I don't understand." He gestured towards Eddie.

"And why is that?" Eddie asked calmly.

"I don't understand how filth like you could ever fit in with a group like them. There's Rosemarie Hathaway, fierce guardian, Mr. Christian Ozera, who has great abilities and is able to hold his own in a verbal argument with a Strigoi, and of course there's this one," he caressed my cheek as he talked about me. Eddie growled. "This one may be the smartest of all and I admire her loyalty."

"Stay away from her," Eddie stated menacingly.

Nathanial ignored him and continued caressing my cheek. "But you see Ed; you don't mind if I call you Ed do you?" He didn't wait for a response. "You see Ed, you are nothing. You are a horrible guardian, you're a blood whore and you make no effort to hide you're feelings for Miss Rinaldi even though if you truly want to protect her, you probably should." Eddie snarled. "You see Ed, you are worthless. You are not worth my time and you are certainly not worth little Mia's time either." And just like that, he bit into Eddie's neck.

Rose and Christian let out a string of curse words. I sat there in shock. The worst part knew that I couldn't do anything to help him. Nathanial finished and took a look at all of us. He smiled at me and approached me. I shuddered when I saw the splatter of Eddie's blood on his lips. He licked them in front of me tauntingly. "Close your mouth Mia, surprise and fear are two emotions that don't become you."

He walked out of the room leaving things in chaos. Rose and Christian continued swearing and Eddie had a dopey smile on his face that proved he had lost himself to the endorphins. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure that man dies a painful death." My voice snapped Rose and Christian out of their swearing.

Christian looked up at me. "Mia, are you okay?"

"He's probably watching us you know. Watching us on the video monitor, watching how terrified we look, watching us squirm," I found myself saying. "We can't show any weakness no matter how we feel." They nodded and I felt myself sucking in a breath.

"Mark my words he's going to pay for what he did to Eddie," Rose stated through gritted teeth.

Eddie was currently sleeping. I looked over at him and felt the desperate need to hug him and tell him that everything would be okay, even though I didn't know if it actually would be.

"I think I have the beginnings of a plan," I told them all as I stared at him. I would save Eddie, I had to save Eddie.

A few hours later, when a guard came in to drop off food, we were ready to give the plan a try. I nodded to Rose. "What the hell is this?" she screamed at the guard.

"What are you talking about bitch?" he asked her.

"You gave me this crap to eat! At least give me a frickin pudding cup asshole!" she shouted. I grinned. I knew there was a reason why Rose and I were such good friends.

"Shut up," he grumbled.

"What? Those there are fighting words dumbass! Let's go."

"Fine!" He put up his fists. I grinned. This one wasn't the brightest in the box of crayons.

Rose groaned in exasperation. "It's not a fair fight unless you untie me idiot!"

"Oh. Right." And just like that, Rose's cuffs were off. This was too easy. The guard was Strigoi, but in an instant, she was kicking him and punching like a madwoman. She managed to get him on the ground for a moment and she quickly unlocked Christian's cuffs. Soon, the guard was screaming while Christian burned him. Rose unlocked Eddie and I, then put a still very-out-of-it Eddie on her back. We ran out the door quickly.

"Christian, be ready to distract as many guards as you can! Just a small flame for each one, that's all we need!" I screamed at him.

He did as he was told and managed to set a few Strigoi on fire. I had never run this fast in my life. We passed some sort of kitchen thing and Rose grabbed a knife. Everything was going perfect until we were stopped.

"Well hello again! I figured you all would make some sort of escape at some point," Emilie stated. She and two guards stood in front of us. One more came from the direction of the cell glaring at Christian. He must've been one of the guys Christian burned.

"Where's your partner in crime?" I asked Emilie.

"Nathanial is actually out at the moment but that doesn't mean I can't handle things on my own," she said.

I smirked. "Looks like you're doing a great job." I spotted a sink in the kitchen thing and in a second, it had exploded. I smiled as water came rushing out. One of the guards grimaced and ran towards the sink, trying to stop the water. I somehow made it attack him. The two other guards looked worried.

Christian smirked at the one he had previously burned. The Strigoi was in flames in seconds. He ran away. Rose attacked Emilie, but in the process of doing so, Eddie fell off her back. I swore and looked at the sink again. I attacked Emilie with the water for a moment and then shouted to Rose. "Get Eddie out of here! Run!"

She gave me a look that said she was coming back and I groaned. Leave it to Rose to be way too stubborn. "Rose don't you dare come back unless you have help! Save Eddie for me please!" she must've saw the desperation in my eyes because she reluctantly nodded and ran.

I motioned for Christian to leave, but he wouldn't. "CHRISTIAN! Get out of here!" I screamed at him.

"I'm not leaving unless you are too," he replied.

I felt like my magic was almost used up. Emilie smiled when she saw the water become weaker. She called to the guy by the sink that was also being attacked by my water. "Grab her you idiot! The sooner you grab her, the sooner you'll stop being attacked!" The guard ran over to me and shoved me to the ground. I gasped and couldn't hold my magic any longer. I could tell Christian was the same and was worn out from using so much magic.

A few minutes later Christian and I were in the cuffs and chained up in the same room as before. This time there were two guards in the room with us. I was upset I hadn't got Christian out, but was happy that at least Rose and Eddie made it out alive. Emilie threw a fit when a guard reported that the two couldn't be found.

As crappy as the situation was, I was excited for one thing. How pissed Nathanial would be when he got back. He'd be so pissed and I was guessing that he'd mostly be pissed at Emilie. My assumption proved to be right when I could hear screaming outside of the room. I smirked.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU LET THE TWO GET AWAY?"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT! MIA WAS ATTACKING WITH WATER, CHRISTIAN WAS ATTACKING WITH FIRE, AND ROSE WAS JUST PLAIN ATTACKING! YOU FORGET THAT YOU WEREN'T HERE WHEN YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN!"

I heard a loud thud and guessed that one of them had hurt the other. My money was on Nathanial hurting Emilie. Sure enough, a few moments later Nathanial entered the room. "I suppose we underestimated you both. Looks like we are going to have to relocate as soon as possible."

About four guards were behind him. I grimaced as he ordered them to carry us to separate trucks. I struggled, but one glare from Nathanial was all it took to get me to stop. Soon, I was being shoved into a dark truck with three strigoi in the back with me. The cuffs were still on and I knew there was no chance of escaping the truck. I could only hope that Christian had better luck.

I tried to pay attention to everything that went on the entire ride. Every bump, every stop, every turn. After about an hour and a half the truck stopped. "Are we here?" I asked curiously. One of the guards glared at me and slapped me across the face. I rubbed my face. Some people were so touchy. What was I? Everyone's personal punching bag these days?

**So any comments? What does everyone think of Nathanial? Poor Eddie getting bitten again? All of Mia's crazy plans to keep her friends safe? Let me know in a review. I write faster when I get reviews I think :) Anyways, bye thanks for reading!**


End file.
